We Are Models!
by CrystalVictoria
Summary: Kise tertarik dengan gadis aneh dan cuek yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Sudah kutu buku, cuek, misterius, sarkastik pula. Kise tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, sehingga suatu saat kejadian tidak terduga yang memperdalam cinta Kise pada gadis itu. Reader X Kise. The cover is mine.
1. Chapter 1

di saat yang lain begitu ingin mengambil perhatianku, kau lah yang paling cuek.

Di saat yang lain selalu berusaha mendekatiku, kau acuh tak acuh.

Di saat semua tertarik padaku, kau lah yang tidak peduli.

Padahal, hanya itu yang aku ingin dapatkan darimu. Aku menginginkanmu.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun segalanya berlangsung seperti biasa. Guru berceloteh dan ceramah tidak jelas di depan. Aku ngantuk. Capek. Kemarin pemotretannya lama sekali, sampai badanku pegal semua. Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja... untungnya tempat duduk ku cukup dekat dengan jendela, sehingga aku bisa menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus melewati wajahku dan rambutku.

Ah, omong-omong, gadis ini ada di depanku, dirimu. Rambutmu yang sepanjang pinggang dan berwarna cokelat cerah keemasan (seperti disemir, tetapi ketika di tegur guru, kau mengatakan bahwa itu turunan) dikepang elegan kebawah, dan kau mengenakan kacamata bundar. Sungguh tipikal orang kutu buku. Kau juga selalu memakai perban di jari-jari tangan kanannya (walau hanya ujungnya yang dibalut perban, tetapi tetap saja mengingatkanku pada Midorimacchi), apakah kau terluka? Sebenarnya bukan tipeku sih, tapi...

Bagaimana ya? Hanya dirimu yang bersikap beda padaku. Perempuan lain membelakan diri mengantri menunggu tandatanganku, berusaha tampil cantik, dan sebagainya, tetapi hanya dirimu yang tidak tertarik sama sekali.

S _ungguh, gadis yang menarik._

 _._

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

"waaaaah! Lihat ini, Kasako Shina cantik sekali, aku ingin menjadi sepertinya!~~"

"Wah? Ini photobook barunya? Ah lihat! Yang ini cantik banget!~"

Iya, belakangan ini Kasako Shina sangat populer. Harus ku akui dia memang sangat cantik, bisa dibilang dia perempuan tercantik yang pernah ku temui. Aku sedikit tertarik padanya, apalagi agen pemotretan kami sama. Aku melihati ke dua gadis itu yang sedang memegangi photobook Kasako Shina, lebih tepatnya aku memandangi Cover photobook nya. Kedua gadis itu sepertinya sadar akan tatapanku, dan mereka gugup-gugup sendiri. Hei, jangan GR. Aku hanya bermaksud melihati Photobook yang kalian pegang, bukan melihati kalian.

Ah, lama juga ya istirahatnya... aku bosan. Masih ada waktu 20 menit. Aku pun beranjak dari bangku ku dan pergi dari kelas untuk menuju ke atap. Yosh, atap, here we go. Tempat paling tenang untuk menikmati angin sepoi yang menyejukkan pikiran.

Aku pun melangkahi tangga-tangga, tanpa mengetahui akan terpampang pemandangan yang tidak terduga di atap nanti.

Aku membuka pintu atap, dengan girang aku memasuki pin- tunggu!

Ada seseorang disana.

Aku memberanikan diri mengintip dari celah pintu yang kubuka. Untung saja aku tadi membukanya dengan pelan, sehingga orang itu tidak menyadari. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengintip, dan bukannya membuka pintunya langsung.

Aku melihat... tunggu _, bukankah... dia perempuan itu?_

Perempuan yang selalu acuh tak acuh, sarkastik, cuek, diam, tenang?

Iya, kau memang sarkastik. Aku pernah melihatmu membanting kumpulan perempuan berdandanan tebal di kelas dengan kata-kata yang amat tajam dam wajah datar. Nadamu dingin tetapi aku sudah melupakan suaramu.

Kembali ke atap. Entah, apa yang kau lakukan disana?

Kau membelakangi pintu, memegangi pembatas, dan melihat ke langit. Usaha angin sepoi untuk menerbangkan rambutmu yang dikepang gagal, karena terlalu tebal. Dan sepeetinya, kau tidak menginginkam hal itu. Tidak lama kemudian, kau membuka ikatan rambutmu. Kepangannya pun rontok sedikit demi sedikit. Untuk mempercepat rambutmu terurai sempurna, kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu. Lalu kau melepas kacamatamu dan menyelipkannya kedalam saku. Kemudian, angin sepoi kembali lewat menyapa indera.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat sekarang.

Kini rambutmu terurai sempurna. Kamu berbalik sedikit, memperlihatkan mata beriris hazel dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang lentik, dan kau tersenyum, **tersenyum** , dengan sangat amat lembut. Rambutmu yang terurai dikibarkan oleh angin dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Dirimu sungguh terlihat cantik sekarang. Jadi inikah alasan setiap istirahat kau tidak ada di kelas?

 _Tunggu, dia..._

Kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip seseorang...

 _Mustahil... tidak mungkin..._

 _Kasako Shina?!_

Tetapi-namanya-dia-wajahnya-sifatnya-dia- ARGH!

Kau manis sekali! Lihatlah, sekarang kau menyingkirkan ponimu yang tertiup angin dari wajahmu, dan kau menggeleng manis. Ini pemandangan indah. Melihat seorang model yang selama ini aku tertariki, dengan mata kepala sendiri, di situasi seperti ini pula.

Tunggu, iris matanya memiliki warna yang sama denganku. Mmm, menarik.

Sekarang kau bermain-main dengan rambutmu. Kau berputar sedikit, mengubah arah rambut yang tertiup angin. Tangannya sibuk membetulkan rambutnya, masih tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan pertanda dirimu menikmati angin sepoi yang nikmat ini. Duh, dirimu terlihat semakin manis saja.

" **siapa disana?** "

Cih, sialan!

Rupanya tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendorong pintu tua ini dan menimbulkan bunyi 'kriek' sehingga kau menyadari kehadiranku. Tadi, suaramu mengintimidasi sekali. Seperti wanita berusia 30 tahunan... berat.

Che, apa yang harus kulakukan, menampakkan diri dan kemungkinan besar kau akan memarahiku, atau lari, tetapi itu akan membuktikan kalau aku pengecut. Sekarang kau menatap pintu atap dengan dingin, senyum itu sudah hilang dari wajahmu.

Apa boleh buat, aku harus masuk. Aku pun memberanikan diri keluar ke atap, menghadapi gadis yang sedang mengamuk ini.

"Kise Ryouta."

Namaku diucapkanmu dengan penuh penekanan dan dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi, kini dirimu telah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?"

Sial. Lidahku kelu. Susah sekali menjawab pertanyaanmu. Berhadapan dengan gadis kecil setinggi sekitar 155 cm ini ternyata tidak mudah. Biasanya hanya Akashicchi yang akan membuatku merasa seperti ini, tetapi gadis ini... sangat menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi. Aku jadi merasa kecil sekali dihadapanmu.

"S...eja...k... 5 menit... yang lalu..."

 _Sial, ini lidah napa, ngomongnya pake gagap segala!_

"jadi, kau mengetahui rahasiaku, **Kise Ryouta.** " sekali lagi aku begidik ngeri ketika kau menyebutkan namaku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri lihat, maafkan aku -ssu." Kataku sambil menggaruk kepala, berusaha menenangkanmu.

Aku kira kau akan marah,

Dan ternyata aku benar.

 _pluk_

Kau menunduk sambil menepuk bahuku. Menunduk hingga matamu tertutup oleh ponimu. Kemudian, kau mendongak, sambil memelototiku, dan oh...

 _betapa mengerikannya wajahnya._

"Nee nee, Kise-san..." kau mencengkram bahuku dengan kuat. Membuatku melenguh sedikit. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Karena kini kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku..." kau menjilati bibimu dengan seduktif... mengerikan... "kau, harus bisa merahasiakannya. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ada hukuman untukmu."

Hukuman apa lagi, oh Tuhan?!

Tiba-tiba, kau mencengkram bahuku dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ok, ini sakit, harus kuakui tangan kecil ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kau menarik tubuhku kebawah, sejajar denganmu, dan-

 _DUAK!_

"HUAKH! ITTAI SSU YO!" teriakku tidak terima. Kau membenturkan kepalamu dengan kepalaku! Duh, jidatku berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Aku yakin jidatku akan merah. Sementara kau terlihat santai, tidak merasa kesakitan sedikit pun, jidatmu merah aja tidak! Kau menatapku sadis dan mengerikan...

Wajah itu begitu dekaaaaat! Dari jarak ini aku bisa menciummu kapanpun aku mau, sedikit keberanian da- apa yang kupikirkan, bodoh!

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku pemilik sabuk hitam di karate. Membocorkan rahasiaku? Kau mencari mati?"

...

Gadis ini menyeramkan.

Kau pun berbalik, memakai kacamatamu, menggenggam ikat rambutmu dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Setelah kau pergi, aku langsung terduduk lemas dengan keringat dingin menguncur dari pelipisku.

"Ya Tuhan, dia menyeramkan sekali..." kataku sambil mengacak rambutku lalu menghela nafas. Aku pun berdiri dan meninggalkan atap dengan segera. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku disini.

Aku pun menuruni tangga. Tetapi aku mendengar sesuatu... aku pun mengintip (lagi), dan menemukan gadis sarkastik itu- sejak kapan kau mengepang rambutnya kembali?!- sedang berjalan bersama- atau lebih tepatnya diseret- oleh sekumpulan gadis berdandanan tebal.

 _apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?_

Aku pun mengikuti mereka diam-diam, dan mereka masih menggeretmu menuju tempat yang sepi disekolah. Kemudian mereka membantingmu itu ke tembok dan salah satu dari mereka memukulkan tangannya ke tembok sebelahmu.

 _ini- pembullyan! Harus segera kuhentikan kalau mereka berbuat lebih dari ini!_

"kau nelihat Ryouta-kun di atap tadi. Tadi aku melihat Ryouta-kun menuju ke atap dan kini kau turun dari atap. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah? Jawab, cewek jadul!"

Hei, apa hakmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Aku tidak suka.

Merasa tidak suka dipanggil cewek jadul, alismu mengernyit tidak suka. Tetapi tatapan matamu masih datar.

"Hei blusukan, siapa yang kau panggil cewek jadul? Iya, aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Kise-san. Juga bicara dengannya. Tetapi, itu tidak penting diketahui oleh gadis blusukan berwajah emak emak dan berdandanan tebal seperti kalian. Itu urusanku."

 _ya Tuhan, gadis ini nekad sekali!_

"APA KATAMU?! TERIMA NIH PUKULAN!"

oh, tidak! Sudah cukup, aku harus turun tangan!

"TUNGG-"

 _GREPP_

"eh?"

Kau megangi tangan gadis norak itu dengan 1 tangan dan dari wajamu yang terlihat... seperti ini, mungkin... (-_-), aku sudah bisa menduga...

Pakai tenaga untuk memblok pukulan gadis itu saja tidak. Kau, hanya memandang mereka dengan malas. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tinjunya dari tanganmu, tetapi percuma karena kau mengeratkan cengkramanmu padanya.

"Eh? Lho, kok lemah begini? Angin sepoi aja masih lebih kuat untuk menerbangkan rambutku, kalian menggerakkan tanganku sedikiiiit aja tidak bisa... ooo, ternyata kalian itu cuma bisa omong doang... kok bisa ada ya manusia macam kalian beginii? Kasihan sekali bapak ibu kalian punya anak-anak lemah kaya gini..." katamu dengan wajah yang sangat oh, minta ditinju bagi para makhluk hidup yang melihatnya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Yang jelas wajahmu sekarang seperti ingin ditonjok habis-habisan oleh para perempuan ini.

"Ch... ngghhh... ugh, sialan! Oi, kalian tolong bantu aku dong! Pukul dia, cepat! Dasar perempuan kurang ajar, rasakan pembalasan dariku!" Teriak perempuan yang sedang diremas olehmu itu sambil menggeliat-geliat.

"HYAAAAATHHHHH!"

Mereka menyerangmu, tetapi, kau dengan jitu membalik tubuh gadis yang kau remas tadi dan menggunakannya sebagai perisai dengan cara mengunci lehernya dengan tangan kananmu dan mengunci kedua tangannya dengan tangan kirimu.

 **buagh buagh bruk bruk plak plak jeduar!**

lupakan kata terakhir.

Dan kau melepaskan sanderamu yang sudah babak belur. Kau tersenyum sinis, dan berkata.

"Eh are? Kenapa kalian memukuli kawan sendiri? Duh, duh, amit-amit deh punya teman kayak kalian. Kasian banget itu cewek. Hmph. Kalian pikir apa gunanya sabuk hitam di kursus karate?" Katamu dengan seringaian mengerikanmu itu, dan dengan nada mengejek.

"Kurang ajar.. KAU AKAN KAMI LAPORKAN KE GURU!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Lho, kalau dilaporkan ke guru, tentu kau yang akan kena imbasnya!

"Silahkan..." lho?

"Tapi, ketika kalian lapor ke guru, aku juga bisa menunjukkan ini lho!~" eh?

A, kau mengeluarkan ponselmu, dan ternyata kau merekam kejadiannya, dimulai dengan mereka sendiri yang mencari masalah denganmu.

"Kau... sialan! Lihat saja apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi kau hanya tersenyum mengerikan dan berkata...

"Oh yaaaaaa?~~ silahkan saja, lakukan~ tetapi, siap-siap menanggung akibatnya lho yaa, siap-siaplah berubah bentuk menjadi gumpalan daging nantinya~~" katamu sambil membunyikan jari-jarimu dan berwajah manis. Oh, sumpah, serem banget.

"SIALAN! CIH, ayo pergi!" Dan dengan itu, mereka semua lari terbirit-birit dengan membopong teman mereka.

Kau berdiri dengan tenang seiring dengan kepergian mereka.

Hening.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Kise-san. Kau mengintip lagi, hm?"

KH-APA?! JYAAAHHH! Darimana kau tau aku disini?!

"Etto, aku tau dari telingaku yang menangkap suara janggal."

Ebuset telingamu dan kemampuan membaca pikiranmu. #dahell

"Yah sudah, terserah padamu, kau tegas atau tidak." Katamu.

"Hah, apa maksudmu -ssu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau sudah melihat mereka seperti apa sekarang? Sudah. Mereka bukan gadis baik-baik. Tergantung padamu sekarang, mau menerima rayuan mereka atau menolak dengan tegas."

Ah...

Iya... aku harus melakukan sesuatu...

Tetapi apa yang bisa... kulakukan?

"Tidak tega menolak mereka ya... jadi kau lebih memilih didekati gadis-gadis tidak benar seperti mereka."

B-bukan begitu! Aku ingin menolak mereka... tapi... ya, benar begitu, aku tidak tega melihat wajah memelas mereka.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku saran jalan keluar -ssu?"

Rasanya ingin sekali kutampar pipiku sekarang.

Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Dasar dasar dasar dasar dasar.

"Etto, bagaimana, nee..." kau membuat pose berpikir yang imut sekali. Kau melihat ke atas, mengernyitkan alismu, dan memegangi dagumu.

"Yah, kalau kau mau mengatakan tentang kejadian barusan juga tak apa." Eh, serius?

"Maji de? Daijobu ssu ka?"

"Nn, daijobu, selama bisa membantu orang lain."

"Arigatou ssu, Kasako-chan..."

"Uh, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu, itu nama samaranku didunia model."

Are, begitukah?

Dengan itu, kau pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku dengan seulas seringai yang melekat diwajahmu.

Uh... betul-betul gadis yang menarik, misterius, dan ternyata dibalik kesarkastikannya dia juga baik. Cantik, pula.

Tapi, perasaan, tadi dia di atap kejam sekali, dan sekarang, sepertinya dia.. melembut? Ah, baguslah...

Bolehkah aku mengincarmu, nona kecil?

.

.

Istirahat masih ada 5 menit lagi, setelah kejadian tidak terduga tadi. Sekarang aku sudah berada dikelas, begitu pula dirimu.

Eh? Ada sesuatu di bangku ku. Aku pun mengambilnya.

Ini... uh, surat cinta lagi.

 _Ryouta-kun, selama ini aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Kutunggu jawabannya di atap nanti. Tolong datanglah ke atap sepulang sekolah._

demi apa, cukup banyak gadis sok akrab yang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! Sungguh, aku tidak menyukainya. Dan lagi, nanti pulang aku harus ke gym. Kalau tidak, aku bakalan ditendang Kasamatsu-senpai, karena sebentar lagi Inter High. Aku harus melawan Kiseki no Sedai...Jangan sampai aku ditendang Kasamatsu-senpai kalau terlambat karena surat cinta ini, jangan terjadi...

Yah, aku harus menolaknya. Toh, sekarang aku sedang mengejar gadis yang duduk didepanku ini.

Boleh kan, aku jatuh cinta padanya?

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

Jyahhh, fanfic absurdd!

Karena kecintaanku pada Kise jadilah FF ini!

Dan btw, Kise memanggil 'aku' dengan sebutan "Kasako- **chan** " karena baru kenal. Dia nggak langsung menambahkan suffix -cchi.

Kan di OVA nya ada, waktu Kise baru kenal sama Kiseki no Sedai, dia cuman pake suffix -kun buat manggilin mereka. "Kuroko-kun", "Murasakibara-kun", "Aomine-kun", dll...

 **so, RnR?**

 **Need RnR to update fastly!~**

 **Sekian dari saya untuk sekarang!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Aku pum segera meringkasi barang-barang yang berantakan di mejaku, dan memasukannya dengan terburu-buru ke dalam tasku. Aku harus segera ke atap. Tidak ada yang perlu diurusi lagi.

"Yah, berjuanglah."

Eh?

Kau mengatakannya dengan nada santai, tetapi seperti yang kukatakan, suaramu masih saja terdengar seperti wanita berusia 30 tahun. Tentu tak akan kukatakan, kalau kukatakan bisa-bisa aku mati didamprat olehmu.

Begitu mendengarmu berkata sepertti itu wajahku pun memerah total dan aku jadi salah tingkah didepannya. "A-arigatou -ssu!" Kataku. Duh, biasanya aku selalu ceria, tetapi kenapa begitu berhadapan denganmu, aku jadi lemah... kehilangan kekerenan... dan terbata...?

"Nnn." Katamu singkat lalu mengambil tasmu dan berjalan dengan santai keluar.

"Ah, sudah lewat semenit -ssu! Mungkin si pemberi surat itu sudah datang -ssu!"

Dengan itu, aku pun segera melesat ke atap.

Yah, siapa manusia yang suka ditendang?

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di atap, nih... aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dulu, gadis yang memberiku surat ini seperti apa. kulihat ada perempuan di atas sini, rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan tipis gemulai diterbangkan angin dengan indah. Kalau dilihat, gadis ini cantik. Tetapi bagaimanapun harus kutolak. Karena, sudah ada yang kuincar, bukan?

"Uh, permisi, ssu." Kataku sambil membuka pintu atap.

"A-ah! Ryouta-kun!"

Aku sedikit menyipitkan mata tidak suka, tidak disadari oleh gadis ini, tentunya.

 _panggilan seperti itu lagi. Cih._

Kenapa beberapa gadis suka sok akrab dan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Aku kesal.

"apakah kau yang memberikan surat ini... um..." aku mengangkat surat pemberiannya.

"Kimura Arissa desu..!" Kata gadis itu sambil ber blushing ria. Ah, dia salah tingkah didepanku? Mouuu... dia tampak manis, tetapi aku tetap memilih...dirimu, wahai 'model' misterius.

"Ya, Kimura-san..."

"Panggil saja aku Arissa-chan!"

Eh? Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!

Mana bisa aku langsung memanggil dengan nama kecil seperti itu, lagipula kau bukan apa-apaku. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kimura-san.

"Kimu-"

"Tolonglah!"

Maksa banget. Nggak suka. Menyebalkan. Susah menghadapi gadis seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu, Kimura-san. Sudah ada gadis yang kusukai -ssu."

Mata Kimura langsung membulat kaget begitu mendengar perkataanku. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin mengincarmu..! Aku tetap harus menolak gadis ini walau dia manis.

Toh, walau gadis ini manis, aku yakin, Kasako-chan yang jadi model pasti lebih cantik. Kalau tidak begitu untuk apa dia jadi model? Tetapi, bukan itu alasanku jatuh cinta pada Kasako-chan. Ah, tidak seharusnya aku menyebutmu Kasako-chan. Hanya nama samaran, kan?

"S-seperti apa gadis itu, Ryouta-kun? Apakah dia layak? Dari kelas berapakah dia? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku?" Waduh, cewek ini ngotot... bagaimana ini... iya, dia layak. Dia lebih baik darimu. Tetapi masakan kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutku?

Tidakk melihat reaksi yang mendukung dariku, dia tetap memaksa. "Ryouta-kun, tidak layakkah aku dimatamu? Aku... ingin berpacaran denganmu! Kumohon, Kise-kun! Kalau perlu, kita berteman dulu saja!"

Kalau kau ngotot begitu, aku semakin tidak suka, cewek!

"U-uh... maafkan ak-"

"Kumohon, tolonglah!"

Siaaaaaal! Kalau gadis-gadis sudah memasang puppy eyes, aku akan susah berkutik! Bagaimana ini, aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi...

 _"terserah padamu..."_

 _"...kau lebih memilih bersama dengan gadis tidak benar, karena kasihan dengan mereka, bukan?"_

...!

Aku pun memejamkan mataku, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan...

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa -ssu. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu -ssu. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis yang kusukai -ssu. Dan, dia gadis yang cantik juga baik. Aku jatuh ke dalam pesonanya -ssu. Dan juga, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama kecil, oleh orang yang bahkan belum pernah kukenal -ssu."

Kimura terdiam. Dia menunduk setelah perkataanku.

"Maafkan kekejaman perkataanku -ssu. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa -ssu." Kataku lagi. Setelahnya Kimura langsung berlari sambil menangis keluar atap.

Guh... sepertinya terlalu menyakitkan? Aku jadi merasa agak bersalah, nih... sial... aku mengacak rambutku dengan tangan ku yang satunya berada di pinggangku, aku menutup mata? Dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian aku menggumam.

"Apa boleh buat, aku mesti tegas, kan...?"

"Kurasa kau benar."

E-eh?

Ternyata itu kau, dibalik pintu atap...? Kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan-jangan kau khawatir, cemburu, ata- oke, aku tidak boleh GR.

"Heeee? Sejak kapan kau disana -ssu?"

"Sejak tadi sebelum kau dan gadis itu datang."

Eeeeeeeeh? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Hawa keberadaanmu tidaklah tipis, malah seharusnya cukup kuat. Tapi, kenapa...?

"Kau heran ya mengapa kau bisa tidak sadar. Bukan karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis. Hawa keberadaanku kuat, tetapi aku terkenal diam. Bukan tipikal yang selalu banyak bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara."

Eh, pantas saja...

"Ohh..begitu... Ah ya, omong-omong kenapa kau bisa disini? Masak hanya buat melihatku -ssu?" Tanyaku. Eh, kau tampak mengendikkan bahu.

"Tau ya, tiba-tiba kakiku menyeretku kesini, entah kenapa."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu aku mendapatkan surat cinta -ssu? Darimana aku tahu kalau pernyataannya di atap -ssu?"

"Analisis. Apalagi kalau bukan surat cinta. Dan pula, untuk atap... aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan."

Eh? kesimpulan?

"Bisa tolong jelaskan -ssu?"

Kau terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, atap ini selalu terkena angin sepoi. Bukankah tadi kau melihat rambut gadis itu? Tipis kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Bukankah gadis terihat manis kalau rambutnya berkibar? Jadi hampir semua gadis menentukan atap sebagai tempat pernyataan cinta untuk menambah pesonanya."

Ooooh, jadi begitu... sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi karena itu, eh...

"Kau juga suka membiarkan rambutmu tersibak kan -ssu?" Kataku. Ups, tidakkah itu sedikit menyindir... tabok wajahku kalau dia marah. "Tapi aku melakukannya hanya karena aku suka menikmati angin sejuk. Aku tidak seperti cewe-cewe genit lainnya kok." Katamu tenang. "Kadang aku heran apa enaknya jadi cewek. Mereka semua genit. Ih. Kalau aku sih terpaksa yah, karena faktor pekerjaan." Omelmu dengan sedikit memajukan bibirmu.

KYAAAAAAAAAAH, IMUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!

"Kise-san, wajahmu memerah."

"Eh enggak kok!" Lagi-lagi aku salah tingkah, baka Kise Ryouta!

Ingin aku mengabadikan momen disaat dia cemberut tadi.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau kutanyakan -ssu. Tolong jangan marah -ssu. Kenapa... kau menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai model -ssu?" Tanyaku. Semoga dia tidak marah.

"Yah, kan nanti repot, dikejar kejar sana sini, dimintain tanda tangan ini itu kek, diintai, dikerumunin lah apa lah... capek. Jadi lebih baik aku sembunyiin identitas asli. Lihatlah kacamata tebal dan kepangan ini, sungguh sempurna untuk menuembunyikan identitas, bukan?" Katamu. Luar biasa... aku saja tidak kepikiran untuk menyamar seperti itu.

"Jadi, namamu yang sebenarnya itu..."

"Mm, namaku yang kupakai disekolah. Tolong rahasiakan yah. Kalau tidak tahu akibatnya kan?~"

Guh, tentu saja aku tahu.

"H-hai!"

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Unn... untuk saat ini tidak -ssu. AH! SUDAH 15 MENIT! Jangan bunuh aku, senpai...! Anu... aku pergi dulu ya! Kalau tidak, aku dalam bahaya besar!" Teriakku tak karuan. Aku pun melesat dan-

"Tunggu. Aku ikut. Mungkin kalau kubantu, senpaimu bisa percaya padamu. Semuanya karena gadis itu kan?" Katamu. Aku sejenak berpikir, tetapi kemudian aku mengangguk senang dan menarik tanganmu.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat -ssu!"

"Etto, Kise-san... tanganmu..."

"AaAAAaa! Gomenn!" Teriakku seraya melepaskan tanganku. Duh, wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang ini. Seharusnya aku tahu perempuan tidak boleh digandeng sembarangan... fuh...

Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu ya... aku suka padamu.

.

.

.

"SENPAI! MAAFKAN AKU TELAT -SSU!" Teriakku membahana memenuhi seluruh ruang gym. Tidak lupa dengan nafas ter engah-engah. Dengan kau di sebelahku. Tetapi aku heran, kau hanya sedikit ter engah-engah. Sepertinya staminamu memang sudah di latih sedemikian rupa di ilmu karate yang kau pelajari.

"Oi. Sudah kukatakn berapakali, huh? KAU TIDAK BOLEH TERLAMBAT!" Kasamatsu senpai memasang ancang-ancang menendang.

"Senpaiiii, tolong jangan tendang aku -ssu yoo! Tadi aku ditembak cewek random! Senpai, percayalah padaku!"

"Selalu seperti itu alasanmu, ehh? Terima tendanganku ini!"

"Wahhhh!"

Aku pun menunggu ditendang. Tetapi, anehnya tidak ada telapak kaki yang menyentuh kulitku. Saat aku membuka mata, uh... aku menemukan dirimu sedang memandang Kasamatsu senpai dengan wajah sedatar bokong panci. Sementara Kasamatsu senpai terkejang mundur dan kaget. Ah, senpai, tak menyadari kehadirannya, kan...

"H-huwahh! S-s-sejak kapan c-cewek ini ada di- si-sini!" Teriak Kasamatsu senpai. Ah, aku lupa, dia selalu gagap kan didepan perempuan?

"Doumo. Aku teman sekelas Kise-san."

" _-san_?! Pffft- BUWAHAHAHHAH!"

Tawa tim basket Kaijo pun menggelegar di seluruh gym. Hei, memang kenapa kalau aku dipanggil dengan embel-embel _-san_?! "Hidoi -ssu yo, senpai tachiii! Mouuuu!" Teriakku cemberut.

"HAHA- PFFT- k-kau memanggil Kise dengan embel-embel _-san_?! Pfft- HAHA! orang seperti dia? Pfft!" Mouuu, memang kenapa sih?!

"Itu hanya sebatas formalitas saja, senpai. Lalu aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa?" Katamu, masih dengan wajah sedatar bokong panci.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUAAAAA!" Teriak Kasamatsu senpai pada tim basket Kaijo dengan suara cetar membahana. "K-kau kutanyai s-ekali laggi... s-sejak kapan k-kau d-di-sini..?" Hihi! Tidak disangka Kasamatsu senpai yang terkenal garang bisa seperti ini didepan perempuan!

"Sudah sejak Kise datang, senpai. Senpai tentu tidak menyadari kehadiranku karena bagi yang mau merasakannya harus memiliki telinga yang jeli. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kise-san benar. Dia habis ditembak oleh perempuan tidak tahu diri, perempuan itu terus mendesaknya untuk berpacaran dengannya tetapi Kise-san menolak dengan tegas." Katamu santai dengan wajah masih datar. Kasamatsu senpai hanya dapat memelototimu tidak percaya. Merasa tidak suka dipelototi seperti itu, kau melontarkan protes.

"Senpai, jangan memelototiku seperti itu. Apakah senpai percaya padaku?" Katamu tetap datar, tetapi tetap saja ada nada memelas terdengar. Kasamatsu senpai terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian senpai berpaling padaku dan mengatakan.

"Sekali ini saja ya kau kubebaskan dasar Kise. Lain kali terlambat kau akan ku gorok."

Brrrr!

"H-hai senpai!" Syukurlah...

"Arigatouu nee sudah menyelamatkankuuu!~~" seruku ceria lalu berlari kearahmu dan memelukmu dengan pelukan mautku. (O, jadi nyadar ya?)

"K-ise-san-etto-ukh-sesak."

"Ah ya gomene gomene!~~" kataku riang sambil melepaskanmu.

Tunggu.

Aku memelukmu.

AKU MEMELUKMU, YEAY!

Tapi... maluuuuuuu!~~

Ew, aku jadi menggila karena kamu begini...

"Jaa nee, aku pulang dulu, Kise-san... ketemu lagi besok ya." Katamu sambil berbalik pergi bersiap meninggalkan gym.

"Eeeeeh... ja nee, terimakasih sekali lagi karena sudah menolongku -ssu!~" kataku dengan nada ceria.

Kau pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan gym.

.

.

"Otsukaresama deshitaa!"

Yash, dan latihan pun selesai! Capek sekali rasanya, tentu saja. Setelah kami kalah dari Kurokocchi, kami tidak bisa berdiam begitu saja. Jadwal latihan dipadatkan. Latihan dibuat menjadi lebih keras. Duh, aku lelah~

"Senpai, pulang duluu!"

Yak, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gym. Aku pun pergi kerumah. Ah, sepertinya nanti di rumah aku akan langsung tidur.

Aku melewati MajiBaga. Bukankah Kurokocchi suka kesini? Lumayan juga tempatnya. Kupikir mampir ke sini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Teriyaki burger satu dan chocolate milkshake satu."

Yosh, tinggal mencari tempat duduk. Aku celingukan mencari kursi yang kosong, tetapi tiba-tiba...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! KAMU PAYAH BANGET!"

"MOUU, DIAM KALIAN, AKU MALU TAU!"

"Hihi... ya, maaf... tetapi kau suka, kan?"

Ya ampun, meja sebelah sana berisik juga ya... tapi walau begitu, aku bisa merasakan aura kekeluargaan dan pertemanan yang baik di antara mereka.

Membentuk seulas senyum, aku jadi mengingat masa-masa ketika di Teiko dulu. Tertawa bersama Kiseki no Sedai... agaknya aku jadi agak merindukan hari-hari itu.

Aku duduk di belakang meja yang berisik itu. Tetapi...

"Haha~~ kyaa, itu manis sekali, Nao!~~"

Suara ini... familier.

Tunggu, _bukankah ini suara..._

 _"_ gyahahaha! Nggak disangka bodoh banget!"

"Payah tte, nggak kamu baca kata-kata terusannya, Nao! Kena PHP tte! Hihi~"

 _tte..? Embel-embel macam apa itu?_

Aku pun berbalik untuk melihati isi meja itu. Terdapat 4 orang di meja itu, 3 dari mereka cowok, dan salah satu dari mereka cewe.

Eh, bukankah cewek itu...

"HAHA! Tte... eh.. K-Kise-san?!"

 **KAU!?**

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

Maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada di ff abal ini!

terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, ato bahkan review!

 **saa, mind to RnR?**

 **Need RnR to continue fastly!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Fyuuu... hari yang berat...

Pake dibully anak-anak sekelas segala, harus ngancem mereka segala, harus apalah...

Tapi paling enggak aku udah bantuin seseorang lagi. Yah, dia itulah Kise Ryouta. Bukannya aku tertarik padanya atau apalah, tapi aku sudah biasa menolong orang dalam segala situasi. Pada akhirnya selalu disalahpahami, pikirnya aku suka orang itu, padahal tidak. Aku cuma suka menolong orang. Kalau menolong orang hatiku damai gitu.

"Arara, satu orang sudah -tte!~ atau belum...?" Kataku seraya melemaskan otot ototku setelah keluar dari gym. Aku sudah menyelamatkan Kise dari tendangan seniornya.

 _-tte_? Heran? Aku terbiasa menempatkan akhiran _-tte_ di setiap akhir kalimat sebagai pengganti _desu,_ beda dengan Kise yang menggunakan - _ssu._ kenapa tidak kugunakan saat berbicara dengan orang lain? Yah, ini sisiku yang berbeda. Kalau lagi ceria, pake -tte. Aku menyembunyikan kepribadianku yang sebenarnya karena jujur saja aku nggak suka kalau sembarang orang lihat sisiku yang seperti ini.

Omong-omong sebenarnya aku model loh. Sama seperti Kise. Kita bekerja di agen yang sama. Aku pakai nama Kasako Shiina untuk samaran supaya kehidupanku di sekolah tidak diketahui. Kan, aku disekolah berpenampilan kayak nerd supaya nggak disadari orang-orang atau fans.

Jangan khawatir~ waktu diwawancara, aku merahasiakan nama sekolahku kok!~

yosh, ada janji sama Nao, Zakki, sama Ren nih. Temen-temenku. Nao sama Zaki cowok, sedangkan Ren cewek. Hanya mereka yang tau kepribadianku yang sebenarnya ini. Kepribadian yang ceria, hiperaktif, keras, dan mencolok. Mereka temen-temen sejatiku. Kepribadianku yang ceria ini nggak beda jauh sama Kise kok. Bisa dibilang sama hiperaktif dan cerewetnya.

"Ah, shimatta, sudah jam segini -tte!" Seruku sambil berlari cepatan ke MajiBaga.

.

.

"Shiiiin-chaaaaaaan! Kochi-kochii!~~" -Ren sambil melambai-lambai. Karameru Reena, si cewek elegan berpenampilan dewasa dengan *piiiip*nya yang besar pasti bisa membuat cowok manapun mengincarnya. Tapi kalau ada yang memandangnya dengan pandangan mesum, kalau aku dan yang lain di sana, kita pasti sudah memberikan death glare yang sangat mematikan. Wajar kalau dia elegan dan anggun karena dia keturunan bangsawan.

"Oi Ren, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu -tte yo!"

"Mou, itu kan nama samaranmu. SHIIna kan?~~ kita lebih suka memanggilmu dengan nama itu!~" walau Ren berbicara dengan nada ceria tetapi tetap terkesan anggun dan elegan.

"Ren bener. Nama itu lebih enak dipakai daripada nama aslimu, Shin-chan." -Zakki, menaikkan kacamatanya yang memang merosot. Ini Kagane Harazaki, si cool, mister kuudere megane, si sarkastik, dan si cerewet, tapi tetep asik.

"Ei ei Shin-chan! Aku ganteng kan? Ganteng kan?~~ liat, aku keren kan?" -Shikikawa Nao, si ganteng-ganteng narsis, si burung pipit bercicit cerewet yang sama hiperaktifnya kayak aku. Rambutnya konyol, warna merah gitu, padahal sebenernya dia ini turunan, karena dia blasteran. Lel.

"Eh, kamu siapa ya? Oooowh, Nao! Aku pikir kamu kakek-kakek di jompo sana -tte..." kataku mengerjai Nao, yang langsung disambut oleh tangisan buaya khas nya.

"Eh dia siapa yah, aku beneran gak kenal loh -tte. Zakki, Ren, kalian kenal -tte? Oi, minggir lu dari meja gue -tte." Kataku dengan nada sarkastik dan tangisan Nao jadi tambah keras.

Aku pun duduk di sebelah Zakki (Ren disebelah Nao dan Zakki disebelahku) dan-

"WEEEE HIDOIIIII! AKU DICUEKINNNN! HUWEWEEEEEWEHHHHH!"

oke, sekarang seisi restoran merhatiin kita semua. Gawat. Oi oi kamfret gua gak minta kamu nangis buaya gini bro.

"Diemmmmmm -tte! Oi Nao, diem, kuprettt! Woi! Haiz, oi, aku cuma bercanda kali ya -tte! Iya iya loe ganteng puas -tte?!" Omelku sambil meremas rambutnya dengan sok geram.

"KYAH, JANGANLAH EMAK EMAK SEPERTI DIRIMU MENYENTUH SEHELAI DEMI SEHELAI RAMBUT INDAHKU INI! PAKE GEL TAOOOK! HARGANYA LEBIH MAHAL DARI HARGAMU KALAU DIJUAL DIHOTEL TAOOOK!" teriak Nao dengan gaya sealay-alaynya persis banci taman lawang. Gah, dia balas dendem? Sialan! Dijual dihotel?! Apa maksudnya, dasar banci mesum!

"SIAL LU NAOOOO!" Zakki sama Ren lagi mati-matian nahan ketawa. Gara-gara posenya Nao yang sekarang itu ambigu ambigu buuuuanget, yu know lah kalo cewek yang mau di rape tapi kayak... ' _kyaaa jangan mas jangaaaan grepe sayaaa!_ ' Yaaaa gitulah posenya Nao sekarang ini.

 _brengsekk loe Nao!_

 _"_ NAOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku cetar membahana sambil mengacak-acak Rambut Nao yang sudah bertransformasi jadi sarang burung yang nggak sengaja kena cipratan cat akrilik warna merah.

Terjadilah adu cekcok antara aku sama Nao seperti biasa.

.

.

"So, gimana sekolah kalian -tte?"

"Dasar, kita satu sekolah, baka! Ngapain kamu tanya itu hal!" Ketus Zakki dengan wajah watados.

"Hmp~ tapi maksudnya kan kelas kita terletak jauh, kan? Dan lagi kegiatan ekskul kita beda."

"Ren, kamu memang paling ngerti aku -tteeeee!~~~"

"Hmm. Biasa, banyak remidi..." curhat Nao sambil headbang ke meja.

"Kenapa kamu gak coba headbang lebih keras lagi sampai mejanya jebol sekalian?" Zakki... sarkastik sekali! Gyahahahha!

"HIDOI!" tangis Nao. Well well...

"Nilaiku nggak ada masalah sih ya, nilai non akademisku juga noprob -tte, kecuali IPS. Haha. Ancr aku itu -tte. Tapi kalian..." kataku sambil menunjuk Zakki sama Ren bebarengan.

"Iya, seperti biasa... non akademisku hancur... masak praktek musiknya main gitar. Jariku sakit banget waktu pencet senarnya, mas." Kata Ren.

"Kalo aku, paling benci matematika. Susahnya kayak ngehadepin orang mengandung yang lagi mengalami _mood swing_..." kata Zakki sambil mundung dengan jidat tertancep di permukaan meja.

"Heh, apa katamu -tte? Matematika itu guampang kayak upil taok! Tinggal juput, sentil, nempel, dah!" Seruku. Tapi nyatanya matematika memang gampang banget kok...

"Ih, jorok ah!"

"Kalo Nao?"

"Aku mah, nilai pelajaran jeblok ajur masuk ke jurang, pas-pasan aja udah hogi. Kalo non akademis aku sempurna bro." Kata Nao dengan bangganya.

"Iya iya, mister pemusik paling jago sesekolah." Dia memang jago kok. Fingeringnya keren kalau main musik, bisa cuuuuuuepet banget gitu, apalagi pas metik gitar. Kemampuanku cuma 2/5 kemampuan Nao. Sebenarnya jari-jariku ini kuperban karena main gitar, sih...

Dan keterusan deh omong-omongannya kita. Mulai dari pelajaran, kehidupan sehari-hari, ngapain aja pas istirahat, sampe pacar-pacaran.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Seru sekalii! Kita melepas kangen karena sudah lama nggak ketemu di sekolah. Gara-gara ekstra sama beberapa halangan sih... etto..!

"K-Kise-san?!"

"KAU...?!"

"Eh?"

AKU BERTEMU KISE-SAN!

.

.

Sialan... padahal aku nggak mau sisi lainku ketauan orang lain selain temen-temenku... aku yakin, tadi Kise sudah dateng pas aku ketawa itu! OwmayGawd dis is wadefak!

Jadi sekarang Kise sudah nyimpen banyak rahasiaku, sialan! Dasar ini cowok-

"Shin-chan, siapa dia?" -Nao.

"Eh, kau model itu...kan?" -Ren

"Eh, model?" -Zakki.

Seketika, aku sama Kise membatu sempurna. Dengan posisi Kise nunjuk aku, posisiku juga lagi nunjuk Kise.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

30 detik.

30 menit.

1 jam.

4 jam.

3600 jam sesudah sudahnya masehi kemudian :v

Oke abaikan.

Yang jelas waktunya cukup lama kita diam-diaman kayak gini. Sinting ini Kise, kenapa dia selalu, selalu, selalu ada di waktu yang nggak tepat buat muncul?!

 _holy shit! Gue harus ape?!_

"Hei, model."

Zakki?!

"Aku nggak tau kamu siapa tapi kayaknya kamu sudah tau rahasia Shin-chan."

Oi, Nao?!

"Kalau kau berani membeberkan rahasia kami..."

Heh heh heh, Ren juga...?!

" **MATILAH DENGAN MENGENASKAN.** "

Aura hitam pekat menguar-nguar dengan mengerikannya di sekitar kami. Membuat Kise-san seketika tidak berkutik dan membatu. Minna, kalian sangat overprotektif... aku sayang kalian...!

Lho kok =D

"Yah, itu benar, Kise-san. Beberkanlah Rahasiaku dan matilah." Kataku nggak kalah dinginnya.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, sudah mengetahui 3 rahasiaku.

"M-maaf -ssu! Aku nggak bermaksud menginterupsi -ssu! Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya!" Teriak Kise dengan gelagapan.

"Hmm. Baiklah, kupercaya kau, karena janji pria itu setinggi gunung." Zakki membetulkan kacamatanya.

"A-aku pergi dulu -ssu, takutnya menginterupsi! Dadah!"

"Eittt, tunggu!"

Aku mencengkram lengan Kise. Sesaat wajahnya berubah merah sedikit. Dia malu? Ngapain?

"Berikan aku emailmu."

"E-EH?!"

Blushing Kise pun makin parah. Bahkan kini mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Hei. "Jangan GR ya, oi! Aku cuma pingin email kamu dan ancam kamu!"

"I-ya! Ini ponselku! A-alamat emailku..."

Dan sekarang, kami sudah bertukar alamat email.

Demi semua kubis ungu dan segala jenis terong didunia ini (what the), aku harus benar-benar memastikan kalau manusia ini tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku.

"Yah, kau boleh pergi."

"M-mata ashita!" Katanya gelagapan lalu lari keluar sambil membawa makanan dan minumannya.

"Fyuh, tadi itu gawat -tte..."

"Bagaimana ini, Shin-chan?! Gimana ini?! Gimana?! Dia sudah tau ya?!" Nao pun jadi ikutan sewot.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan kejadiannya?" -Ren.

"Kita pingin tau." -Zakki, mbetulin kacamata.

"Uh... jadi, tadi siang itu..."

.

.

"APAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

"iya... hiks... dia sudah tau -tte... tapi aku cuma nunjukin sisi preman ku -tte... tapi itu percuma karena barusan dia sudah tauuu -tteeeee!"

"Ttaku, lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati kalau mau menikmati angin sepoi, Shin-chan." -Zakki...

Yah... "mau gimana lagi -tte... aku nggak bisa menahan diri ketika menikmati angin sepoi -tte...hiks hiks..."

"Maa maa, sudahlah... apa yang sudah terjadi yah sudahlah... kita bisa apa..." Ren...

"Pokoknya kalau model itu berani bocorin rahasiamu, kukepret dia!" Bisa di skors kita, Nao? Tapi aku menghargai keprihatinanmu...

"Minna.. sankyu yaa... oh ya! Sudah jam segini aku mesti ke tempat pemotretan -tte! Jaaa!" Teriakku berlari melesat keluar MajiBaga.

"Minggu depan kesini lagi ya!"

"Kay!"

"Ganbatte."

"Sankyu!"

Dengan itu aku pun melesat ketempat pemotretan. Heh! Chotto! Bukankah Kise juga ada jadwal jam segini? Jadi nanti harus ketemu dia lagi?! Cih... ya sudah nggak ada pilihan lain, selain bertindak normal didepannya... fuh.

Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya muncul. Haha, dia juga sedang terburu-buru ke agen, sama denganku. Fuh, kayaknya Kise gak nyadarin aku. Ets, aku liat jam dulu ah.

Heh, Kise, liat-liat jalan. Nabrak banyak orang tuh.

Eh, eh, EH?!

MOBIL!

"HEI, KISE-SAN, AWAS!"

"Eh?"

 **CIIIIIIIIIT!**

 **BRUGHHH!**

"UUKH!"

"GAH!"

"K-Kasako...chan...?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu... ukh... dasar pengemudi ngantuk! Lampu merah gak diperhatiin, buta kali ya?!"

Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Tadi aku dengan lihai memeluk Kise dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu membantingnya keluar jalur mobil resek itu. Pengemudi mabuk atau mengantuk atau apalah itu, memang sialan!

Kerumunan orang-orang mengelilingi kami.

"Hei, mobilnya mau kabur!"

"Cepat hentikan!"

Hei, setelah hampir menabrak orang mau kabur begitu saja? Huh! Seandainya tidak ada aku, mungkin usahamu baru bisa berhasil, pengemudi sialan.

"HOI PENGEMUDI KEPRET!" Seruku membahana seraya berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke mobil yang hendak kabur itu. Kise terlonjak kaget melihat kecepatanku, begitu pula penonton lain.

"TERIMA INIIIIIIIIIIIII! HYATH!" aku melompat dengan satu kaki, dan-

 **PRAAAAAANG!**

Kutendang kaca jendela mobil itu dengan penuh amarah setelah melompat. Aku lansung buka kunci mobilnya dari tangan yang aku masukkin kedalam kaca mobil resek itu. Kubuka pintunya dan aku langsung masuk. Aku tarik kerah bapak-bapak pengemudi sialan itu.

"HOI, SAMPAI KAPAN MAU NGANTUK TERUS PRET?! KALO NGANTUK GAK USAH NYETIR KALEE, BANG!" Kuteriakin tuh bapak ngantuk. Aku seret dia keluar mobil terus aku banting dia ditanah.

"Panggil polisi, siapapun!" Seruku. Ada satu ibu-ibu langsung memanggil polisi dengan ponselnya. Aku memberikan nomor HPku ke ibu itu dalam bentuk kertas biar nanti bisa ditelpon polisi buat kesaksian.

"Psst Kise-san. Ayo kabur. Nanti telat pemotretan." Bisikku ke Kise.

"E-eeeh? Tapi..."

"Aku udah kasi nomorku ke salah satu dari mereka. Ayo cepet dah!"

Aku pun narik tangan Kise cepetan kabur dari kerumunan.

"Ayoook!"

.

.

Setelah lumayan jauh, aku lepas tangan Kise terus mulai jalan aja. "Jalan aja ya, capek." Kataku ke Kise.

"Ung. Oh ya, arigatou ya tadi... sudah menyelamatkan aku -ssu..." kata Kise sambil... blushing? Dia kok jadi salah tingkah gitu? Haha! Tapi...

Kalau dilihat lihat,

Waktu Kise blushing, wajahnya... _kawaii_...?

Ah, hilangkan pikiran itu!

"H-hei..?"

"A-ah. Ya. Masama."

Keheningan melanda kami lagi sampai kami sampai kestudio. Manajer Kise marah-marah lalu mukul kepala Kise pake gulungan koran. Galaknya...

"Kok terlambat, Kasako-chan?"

"Tadi ada insiden... kecelakaan."

Manajerku hanya kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku hanya menjelaskan singkat.

"Ooooo! Jadi, kamu nyelamatin Kisee! Kamu punya hubungan apa sama dia, ecieeee?~~" kata manajerku nakal. Hei, kita nggak ada hubungan apapun! "Kita cuma temen sekelas kok. Nggak ada hubungan spesial..." kataku tetap mempertahankan karakter tenangku.

"Hanya bercanda! Ehe~ tapi kok wajahmu... memerah? Hayooo bohong ya! Ihihi!~~"

Somplak.

Ini kalo bukan manajer-

"Ce cuma temen sekelas ce... mukaku nggak merah by the way." Aku mulai sewot. Sewot beneran ini.

"Iyayaaa... jangan marah lah~ hey hey, sudah? Ayo sana ke ruang ganti cepet ganti bajumu. Kotor tuh."

"Iya ceee..."

Cih... manajerku ini... ngapain dia bilang aku suka Kise?

Tapi kenapa pas dibilangin gitu, mukaku panas, ya? Aku nggak suka Kise kan?

...nggak, kan?

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

Aaraarararaaaarararr~~~~ belakangan ini sering update yah~~

Males sih abisnya wkwk

 **minna mind to RnR?**

 **Makin banyak follows, favorites, dan reviews, makin kilat updatenya!~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaget juga aku...

Nee, ternyata dirimu juga memiliki sisi manis, ya...u

Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan padaku...?

Kenapa tidak kau keluarkan logat bicaramu itu dihadapanku?

.

.

.

"Yakk, sipp! begitu terus, Kise! Sebentar lagi..."

 _Ckrik Ckrik Ckrik!_

"Oke, ganti posisiii! Yak, begitu!"

Begitulah, yang terjadi sekarang... Bagaimana denganmu...?

...Aku boleh melirik sedikit saja... Kan?

"Shiina-chan, kyaaaaaaaah! Hontou ni kawaiiiii desu ne!~~ yay, bertahanlah pada posisi itu~~"

Owwwwww, Kamisama... ingiiiin sekali rasanya sekarang juga aku pingsan.

Kau sedang mengenakan tank top bermotif polkadot berwarna merah, lalu memakai jaket kebesaran berwarna putih kemerahan bertelinga kucing, lalu kau mengenakan hot pants jeans yang menambah kesan imut.

Posemu, kau berlutut, kepalamu dimiringkan, matamu melebar dan berkaca-kaca, mulutmu terbuka sedikit, pipimu berwarna kemerahan dan tanganmu membentuk posisi neko yang sangaaaaaaaaaat imuuuuuuut! Oooooooooowwww, bolehkah, aku memakanmu sekaraaaaang jugaaaa?

"KISE SADARRRRRR!"

 _Plaaaaaak!_

"WAAH! Ittai -ssu yoo! hidoi -ssu!" teriakku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Uuuuugh, dasar manajer galak! Tidak bisakah sebentar saja aku melanjutkan lamunank-

Ups.

Kau melihat kesini... _Gawat, apakah kamu sadar kalau sedaritadi aku memperhatikanmu terus..?_

"Kamu ini melamun apaaa! Perhatikan kerjaanmu dong!"

"Iyayayaa, maaf cece manajeeerrr!"

"Ayo lanjut."

"H-hai."

.

.

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

Akkhhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Capek sekaliiiii... Are, kau juga sudah selesai. Ingin rasanya mengobrol bersama, tapi nanti takutnya jadi pusat perhatian... Tapi, aku mau mengobrol denganmu...

"Osh, para model bisa berganti baju segera!"

...Para model, eh..?

Kami pun memasuki ruangan ganti kami masing-masing. Hmmm, cuci muka dulu ah.

...Segaaaaaar! Uuuh, sumuk sekali nih... Sudah berapa jam nih, pemotretannya? Yang pasti sekarang sudah gelap. Akan susah untuk berjalan pulang saat ini. Aku pun melepas bajuku dan memperlihatkan otot-otot hasil latihan basketku selama ini. Tapi, eh? Kemana kancing bajunya? Copot, hilang! duh, sebaiknya kucari nanti. Lalu, beralih ke celana. Harus segera kule-

 _Cklek_

Are? W-WUAAAAAAH! Siapa yang masuk, aku sudah melepas celanakuuuuuuu!

"Sumimasen, Kise-san, apakah ini milikm- ah." kau berada dibibir pintu berwajah sedikit terkejut sambil memegang... sesuatu, kancingku?

Tapi-tatatata-tappp-i-tap-

" **GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Gilaaaaa! Ini pemandangan yang sangat tidak layak! Seorang model topless dan memakai celana dalam didepan seorang wanita! TIDAK HARGA DIRIKUUUUUUUU! Aku pun langsung mencari penutup untuk menutupi celana dalamku. aku menutupinya dengan bajuku tadi.

Lalu aku menoleh kearahmu, kulihat...

Wajahmu, tampak... Sedikit, kagum?

Tetapi, ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama seiringnya waktu berjalan. Kau mengubah wajahmu menjadi tampak cemberut, tampak semburat merah-merah dipipimu -oh, ngeblush rupanya- dan kau bersembunyi dibalik pintu sambil berkata...

"Kise-san, Ecchi."

MANIS SEKALI.

"Kutunggu diluar. segera ambil kancingmu." Katamu tenang tetapi masih ngeblush lalu menutup pintu pelan.

"Mattaku, kenapa dia bisa setenang itu...?" gumamku sambil menepuk jidat dan menghela nafas, tapi tak lama kemudian aku memakai seragam sekolahku kembali. Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini, aku lelah. Jadi aku memakai seragamku agak lama.

 _Cklek_

"Eeen, ano, kanci-"

 _Pletak!_

"WADAWWW! K-kenapa kau menyentil kancingnya kedahiku? Ittai -ssu yooo!"

"Mbikin nunggu lama aja. Ngapain hah lama gitu, tinggal pake baju apa susahnya."

H-heee, bahasanya nggak formal banget.

Aku pun mengambil kancingnya yang tergeletak dilantai. "Terimakasih sudah menemukan kancingnya... Aku harus segera memberikan ini pada staff -ssu."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Ehhhh? "Tunggu sebentar -ssu! aku ingin pulang bersamamu!"

Kau agak terkejut, setelah itu kau memalingkan wajahmu dan berkata "nggapapa, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi aku mau mengantarmu -ssu!"

"Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku -ssu!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku memaksamu -ssu!"

Kau keras kepala sekali. Duh, rempong amat sih. Akhirnya setelah otot-ototan denganmu kau mempersilahkanku mengantar pulang

.

.

"Aku mau langsung pulang." wah, kau langsung pulang?

"Ehhh, Kasako-san mau langsung pulang?"

"Iya... ada yang harus kukerjakan dirumah."

"Baiklah... jaa, hati-hati dijalan!"

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Ehhh... baiklah aku ikut.

"Manager! Aku pulang -ssu!"

"Ehh, tumben sekali, Kise. Ya sudah sana pulang!"

"Hidoiii -ssuuu!"

Aku pun lansung berlari keluar menyusulmu. "Oiiii, chotto matte yooooo!"

"Hm."

Aku mendapatimu sedang mengepang rambutmu, dengan bantuan kaca gedung yang memantulkan bayangan. Lalu kau memakai kacamatamu kembali _. Gila, ngepangnya cepet banget._

Aku pun segera jalan bersebelahan dengannya. Lalu selama beberapa menit ke depan, kami berdua terdiam terus. Angin malam berhembus menyapa indera kami, memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami berdua.

"Jangan kau bocorkan."

Eh?

"Kini kau sudah mendapati 3, tidak, 4 rahasiaku. Pertama, kau tau aku suka menikmati angin sambil melepas penyamaranku di atap. Kedua, kau tahu bahwa aku adalah Kasako Shiina, tapi itu nama samaranku. Ketiga, kau tau aku memiliki sisi lain yang gila dan over. Keempat, kau tahu kalai aku memiliki tiga orang teman. Jangan kau bocorkan sedikitpun atau kau akan menerima hukumannya."

"T-tentu saja -ssu! Memang apa untungnya kalau aku membocorkannya -ssu?"

"Yah, siapa tahu saja."

Sunyi lagi. Yah, aku berniat menanyakan tentang semua rahasiamu, tapi takutnya nanti.. Kau... Menendangku. Aku mau bertanyaaa... Penasaran banget, penasarannnnn!

"Ingin menanyakan tentang rahasiaku? Hmmm... Silahkan saja."

Apa?! Kau membaca pikiranku?! KOWAIII!

"Aku nggak membaca pikiranmu, aku hanya menebak, dan aura disekitarmu menunjukannya."

"Eh? Auraku -ssu?"

"Aku bisa membaca, melihat, dan merasakan aura dengan ahli, kau tau. Misalnya, lihat. Auramu memancarkan aura orang yang selalu penuh semangat. Apakah aku benar?"

Waaaahhhhhhh... menarik sekali kau ini...

"Ya, benar -ssu. Kau seperti paranormal, luar biasa -ssu!"

"Nggak juga..."

"Iya, hebat beneran -ssu, seperti Akashicchi!"

"Eh, Akashicchi, siapa itu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, aku terbiasa menambahkan kata -cchi di belakang nama orang yang kusukai atau kuanggap hebat. Akashi Seijuurou itu Kapten tim kami dulu, anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

Kau mengernyitkan alismu, nampak berpikir.

"Orang ini luar biasa. Namanya saja memiliki aura. Kurasakan dia adalah orang yang berwibawa dan berkuasa, kan? Dan... juga.. sok absolut?"

Luar biasa... tebakanmu sangat tepat.

.

Sementara di kediaman Akashi...

"TSSHYIHH!"

"Seijuurou, jangan makan sambil bersin."

"Maaf, ayah."

' _kenapa rasanya aku sangat ingin menggembleng Ryouta, ya?'_

 _._

"Sugoiii! Tepat sekali, tepat sekalii -ssu! Coba lagii! Coba tebak sifat nama ini, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kau nampak berpikir lagi. "Uhhh... sepertinya, dia orang yang _cool_? Dan perkataannya tajam?"

.

Di MajiBaga...

"Tcyih!"

"Kuroko, daijobu?"

"Daijobu desu, Kagami-kun. Tetapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin meng -pass Kise-kun dengan sangat keras."

Sementara Kagami hanya bisa jawdrop karena jawaban aneh bayangannya itu.

.

"Sugoi sugoii! Kalau Aomine Daiki?"

"Sepertinya... dia orang yang hebat, tetapi sombong."

.

Di kediaman bang dekil berkutu...

"UATSYUUUHHHH! WUAH, MAI-CHAN KENA INGUSKU!"

Aomine pun langsung mengambil tisu untuk mengelap majalahnya.

Jorok.

"Kok rasanya ingin sekali aku meng- formless shoot Kise, ya?"

.

"Tepat sekali -ssu! Kalau Midorima Shintarou?"

"Errr.. orangnya... agak aneh?"

"Betul -ssu! Tetapi, bukan agak aneh, tapi sangat aneh -ssu!"

.

Di gym indoor sekolah Shuutoku...

"Huuuchihhh!"

Bola yang ditembakan Midorima pun meleset.

"Shin-chan, apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Takao khawatir sambil mendatangi Shin-chan nya.

"Ie, Takao. Daijobu. Tapi ingin sekali rasanya sekarang aku menembak Kise dengan 3 pointer ku."

Takao hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar jawaban absurd partnernya itu.

.

"Ini terakhir -ssu. Kalau Murasakibara Atsushi?"

"Eehhh... orangnya... besar, dan, malas?"

"Betuuuuul! Tetapi bukan hanya besar, tetapi besaaaar sekaliii! Seperti titan! Tingginya 208 meter, kau tau! Melihatnya sama seperti melihat titan -ssu!"

"Apa?! Anak SMA 2 meter?!"

.

Di kediaman Murasakibara...

"Uuuchhhi!"

Murasakibara pun kecewa melihat chips nya jatuh karena dia bersin.

"Kise-chin, ingin rasanya aku menghancurkanmu entah kenapa."

.

"Sugooiii, kau hebat -ssu!"

"Nama setiap orang yang kausebut mengandung aura dan makna yang kuat, jadi aku bisa mengerti."

Gadis ini... menarik sekali!

"Oh yaaa, tentang rahasiamu tadi... boleh kan aku bertanya -ssu?"

"Ngg, ya, silahkan."

"K-kenapa, kau bersikap dingin dihadapan semua orang, kecuali ketiga sahabatmu?"

Kau terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. Tentu saja aku otomatis juga ikut terdiam. Apakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah, ya?

Ah, kau mendongak ke atas. Membiarkan angin semilir menerbangkan poni-ponimu. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang nampak..

Entah, kesepian?

"Jujur saja... aku tidak suka sembarang orang melihat kepribadianku yang satu lagi, sebelum aku mengenal mereka semua dengan benar-benar baik.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti aku selain mereka bertiga. Mereka benar-benar sahabatku yang mengerti aku dan mau menerima aku apa adanya. Mereka bertiga yang sudah menembus tembok penghalang beton yang kubuat untuk menutup diri."

Oohhhh... jadi, begitukah alasannya...?

Aku... aku...!

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku juga mencoba menembus tembok penghalang beton yang sudah kau buat!"

Aku memegang kedua tanganmu dengan erat. Menatap kedua matamu dalam-dalam. Berharap kau menerima niatku ini.

"Y-yah, kalau kau bisa, coba saja."

Ya. Lihat saja. Akan kubuat kau mengeluarkan logat, kepribadian, dan wajah itu didepanku!

"Ah, dan satu pertanyaan lagi. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu -ssu?"

"...Kau taulah, tidak mudah menjadi model itu. Kesana sini diiringin fans, minta tanda tanganlah apalah, mendokusai."

Ettoooo... Tidakkah menyembunyikam identitas itu juga terlalu berlebihan?

"Kise-san, mungkin kau bisa menjadi temanku juga."

"Eeeeeh?"

Sugoi, aku bisa menjadi temannya? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Karena... Auramu. Kau mengeluarkan aura yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi temanku."

"Eh? Emangnya auraku kenapa -ssu?"

Alisnya mengernyit. Dia melihatku dengan sedikit tajam, lalu berbalik dan berkata, "entahlah. Sepertinya... Berwarna kuning? Di mataku sedikit sekali ada orang yang ber aura kuning. Dirimu memiliki aura itu. Mungkin akan sedikit mudah untukmu untuk mendekatiku."

Eeeeeeeeeeh!

"Aku sangat senang -ssuuuuu! Sankyuuu!~~" ujarku ceria sambil memelukmu. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, aku termasuk orang yang bisa dekat denganmu! Wee, seharian ini banyak sekali yang terjadi.

"Huk- Kise-san -l-e-pass..." eh?

"Huwaaa gomene aku memelukmu terlalu keras -ssu?"

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan memperhatikan kalau kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Kau terbatuk sedikit, lalu mendesah.

"Jangan begitu lagi, Kise-san."

"Panggil saja tanpa embel-embel -san! Aku tidak suka dengan keformalan -ssu."

"Nggggh, baiklah. Kise...kun?"

"Nahhh, terdengar lebih baik -ssu!~"

Kami pun berjalan terus sambil mengobrol ringan. Waaah, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa mengobrol dengan orang sepertimu! Aku sungguh senang, senang!

"Kise-s -eh -kun, itu rumahku. Sudah ya."

"Eh? Ah- eh- i-iya -ssu!"

Aku melihat rumahmu.

Satu kata.

 _BESAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

"Ah, t-tunggu... sebelum kau masuk rumah, bolehkah aku...

Meminta nomormu?"

Kau terpaku, oh sialan. Baru saja kenal, sudah meminta nomor telepon. Seperti orang apa saja.

"L-lupakan, kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tak ap-"

"Boleh kok."

AWWW YEAHHH!

ROCK IT, BABY! ROCK IT!

Kamipun bertukar nomor telpon kami. Aku sangat senang! Apa aku menelponnya ya? Tapi takut nya nanti mengganggu?

"Boleh telpon kapan saja kok."

"Hontouuu? ARIGATOUUUU!~~~"

Kaupun berlari ke depan pagar rumahmu.

"Ja nee!~ mata ashitaa~~"

Saat kau berlari menuju ke depan rumahmu, tepat sebelum kau memasuki rumahmu...

Kau berbalik, berwajah ceria tetapi tetap cool, dan melambaikan tanganmu dengan antusias kearahku.

"Mata ashita, Kise-kun!~"

Aku mematung di tempat. Kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu, disambut oleh seorang yang mungkin maidmu.

Tunggu, apa yang barusan terjadi tadi?

 _Aku, kamu, pintu rumah, melambai._

 _Kau melambai padaku._

 _Dengan antusias. Wow._

 _Emang kenapa?_

 _YA ADA KENAPA KENAPA LAHHHH!_

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

"WOOOOOWWW YEAYYYYY! UWOOOWWWW!"

"RYOUTA, BERISIK! TIDAK DIAM, KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN DODOL GORENG!"

"Ya ya ya gomen Okaasan!"

Habis gimana lagi, aku terlalu senang!

Manalagi pulang bersama, tukeran nomor telepon, dan salam perpisahannya-

WOWOW BANGETTTT!

("Kise sudah mulai OOC." Ujar Author.

"Urusai -ssu, Author-chan.")

Aku tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanku. Aku mengambil bantal didekatku, aku memeluk bantalku, berguling-guling dikasur layaknya _cewe kejeleb panah asmara super gede_.

Tunggu.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku menelponnya_ sekarang?

Apakah akan mengganggu? Kau sedang apa sekarang?

Tapi... Katamu boleh kan aku menelpon sesukaku?

Aku kangen suaramu juga.

 **Tuuut**

 **Tuuut**

 **Tuuut**

 **Tuuut**

 **Tuuut**

 **Tuuututuututuuttuututututututtt kentut pret tut pret kentut tut!**

("mohon maaf para pemirsa ada kesalahan teknis." Ujar Author santai.

"Weee santet kambing, loe pikir ini acara wawancara dialog interaktif tugas BI kampret?!" Teriak para pemirsa tidak terima.)

Kenapa belum di jawab...?

 **Klek**

Ah! Dijawab!

"Halo, halo? Ini aku-ssu!"

 _"I-iya... halo, K-Kise-kun?"_

Heh?

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu?"

 _"Nggh- ti-tidak apa apa-hh! Ahh!"_

APA-APAAN INI?!

Suaramu- aku akui, sangat menaikkan libido! Sangat menggoda!

Tahan diri.

Kise Ryouta, tahan godaan yang datang.

Tahan.

Kau ngapain?!

"Kau sedang apa -ssu? Kok begitu suaran-"

 _"Nggh, ya- di-disitu, terus... GAH! Sakit! B-bukan- ahh! Payah, biar aku saja- ahh- HOII! Ahhh!"_

 **Pip**

?oke?

-pa...

Apa yang sudah terjadi di dunia ini...

DESAHMUUUUUU!

Apakah kau melakukan yang iya-iya? Apakah kau meng - anu - dengan seseorang? Tapi masak kau gitu! Ah, terus desah apa tadi itu? Duh!

A-A-aku akan menanyakannya padamu besok!

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Yoooooo... berjumpa kembali di chapter depan yaa..

Maafkan kesalahan pengetikan karena ngetiknya di hp... belum bisa ngetik dilaptop sih...

Ini fic kurobas ke 2 after all.

Untuk update kilat,

 **RnR pleaseeeee? *puppy eyes* arigato gozaimasuuu!~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Desahan macam apa itu kemarin yang aku dengar saat menelponmu. Berkat itu aku sukses tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan aku akan menanyakannya padamu hari ini. Mungkin akan sedikit awkward nantinya, tetapi yang terpenting adalah menanyaimu.

.

.

Kebetulan, pagi ini aku menemuimu di depan locker. Kau pun menyadari keberadaanku. "Ah, Kise-sa -eh -kun, ohayou." Sapamu ketika melihatku. Datar seperti biasanya.

Berusaha terlihat seperti biasanya, aku menyapamu dengan riang. "Ohayou!~"

Aku pun menarik nafas. Baiklah, ini saatnya menanyakannya. "Ah ya, soal k-kemarin, kau... itu... ehh, itu... de-"

"Ttaku. Daripada kau salah paham, lebih baik kujelaskan. Dengar ya." Kau memejamkan mata, menghela nafas, menariknya lagi, kemudian..

"Kemarin aku sedang pijat. **Pijat.** Jangan berpikiran mesum ya, Kise-kun. Aku tidak sedang *piiiip*, *piiip*, dan *piiiip*, kau tau." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar vulgar sekali.

Eeeeek.

EKH.

"A-ah, b-begitu yaa -ssu... maaf..." kataku dengan gagap sambil nyengir. Aku sudah salah paham... lagipula, mana mungkin dia melakukannya di umur segini? Dasar, Kise Ryouta baka.

"Dasar. Sudah kuduga kau memikirkan hal mesum. Che, daripada itu, ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Tawarmu padaku. Lebih tepatnya disebut ajakan. Wuaaaah, aku senang sekali -ssu!

"H-hai!" Aku pun langsung berjalan dengan agak tergopoh mengikutimu dari belakang. Kau membawa kantung plastik yang terikat sangat erat.

"Tetapi, Kise-kun..."

"Hmm?"

Kau berhenti sesaat dan menoleh kebelakang untuk menatapku. Tetapi, mengapa tatapanmu itu terlihat sangat...

Dingin, dan tidak berperasaan...?

"Bersiaplah menyajikan pemandangan tak layak nanti dikelas."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Aku pun mengikutimu, tetapi sepertinya samar-samar aku mencium bau anyir dan amis saat lewat didepan lockermu.

Apa, jangan-jangan...

.

.

"Bersiaplah, Kise-kun."

"He?"

Kini kita sudah berada didepan pintu kelas yang masih tertutup rapat. Kau berada didepanku, kau menghadap ke pintu kelas. Kau menatap pintu kelas kita dingin, lalu kau mengambil sesuatu dari sakumu.

G...Gunting...?

Yah. Aku bisa makhlum kalau itu gunting biasa, TETAPI ITU GUNTING MERK*piiiip* dan TAJAMNYA BUKAN MAIN.

 **Huuuuuaaaaarrrrrrrr**

Seketika, aku merasakan ada aura yang sangat amat hitam pekat menguar di sekelilingmu. Beberapa siswa siswi yang lewat disekitar kita pun bahkan ikut merinding. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sadar, aku sudah mengeluarkan sangat banyak keringat dingin.

Serius, gadis macam apa kau ini...?

Kau pun menggebrak pintu kelas dengan sangat amat keras sehingga pintu itu sepertinya akan harus diganti. Di kelas, nampak beberapa siswa siswi yang sibuk sendiri dan segerombolan siswi... Berdandanan norak... Yang sedang tertawa-tawa puas... Mungkin?

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku sangat shock. Kau berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan menuju ke arah siswi-siswi norak itu kemudian kau mengacungkan guntingmu ke salah satu dari mereka, yang sepertinya pemimpin dari siswi-siswi itu. Kau menggaet lehernya keras dengan sikumu dan menodongkan gunting ke depan lehernya. Siswi-siswi yang lain pun langsung berteriak histeris dan menyingkir dengan segera.

"Jadi, ayo katakanlah, pencudang, norak. Apa kau yang menaruh 'barang-barang cantik' itu di tempat kediaman sepatuku?~" kau mengeratkan peganganmu ke guntingmu. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa cengok ditempat.

"Ap-a maksudmu-ukh, aku t-tidak menger- HUWAA!" Kau semakin menusukkan guntingmu ke leher siswi itu. "Jawab dengan jujur..." kau mendekatkan mulutmu ke telinga siswi itu, dan berbisik dengan seduktif sambil menyeringai iblis...

"... _Bitch_."

Ya Tuhan.

Siswi yang kau sandera itu dengan gagap berbisik. Tetapi kau malah mengeratkan peganganmu dan berteriak. "Lebih keras lagi, bitch! Biar sekelas menjadi saksi! Atau kau mau mati disini? Aku takkan segan melakukannya. Mana yang kau pilih?"

Siswi itu pun gelagapan. Dia dengan terpaksa bersuara dengan keras. "Ya! Itu k-kami yang melakukannya!"

"Melakukan apa, bitch?" Teriakmu lagi.

Siswi itu mendecih, dan berteriak lagi. "Menaruh bangkai kecoa dan tikus di lockermu!"

Ya Tuhan. Sekali lagi. Siswi ini sudah keterlaluan. Pantas saja kau semarah ini. Sekarang aku makhlum. Cukup makhlum.

"Lalu, kalian melakukannya karena apa?" Serumu lagi kepada siswi itu.

Siswi itu terlihag sangat ragu dan enggan. Tetapi keraguannya lenyap seketika kau menusuk lehernya kecil dengan guntingmu.

"Jawab yang keras, bitch~ mumpung ada orangnya kan~"

"K-karena kami kesal padamu, Ryouta-kun mendekatimu terus!" Teriak siswi itu.

Oh, Tuhan? Lagi, dengan panggilan itu. Aku tidak ingin nama kecilku disebut oleh sembarang orang, tolong.

"Kise-kun! Apakah kau menyukai panggilan genit dari gadis ini?" Serumu dari sana. Masih menyandera siswi itu. Kalau kau memintaku menjawabnya, akan kujawab, kalau kita hanya berdua, tetapi kalau sekarang? Aku tidak punya hati untuk melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja ini -ssu..." siswi yang kausandera terlihat berbinar dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Berhenti... katamu?" Suaramu lirih. Kau mengeratkan peganganmu kepada siswi itu.

"Iie! Kise-kun, kau takut kata-katamu terlalu kejam untuk jalang ini? Asal kau tau, yang mereka lakukan padaku lebih kejam daripada kata-kata yang akan kau keluarkan sekarang untuk mereka! Oh, Kise-kun, please deh. Belajarlah untuk menjadi sedikit lebih kejam." Katamu dengan nada malas dan seringai iblismu itu. Oh, sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Tetapi, kata-katamu benar. Memang siswi-siswi ini sudah sangat amat keterlaluan. Tidak menyalahkan kan kalau aku berkata agak kejam kepada mereka?

Jadi... aku akan mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku-"

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Tch, you're lucky, dammit bitch. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."

Siswi itu terjatuh setelah kau melepaskan peganganmu darinya dan siswi-siswi lain segera mendatangi siswi itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba kau melemparkan plastik yang tadi kau bawa kepada gerombolan siswi-siswi itu.

"Oh, dan ini bangkai-bangkainya kukembalikan."

Siswi-siswi itu pun langsung berteriak jijik dan histeris sambil mengoper-oper kantung plastik itu. Kau berjalan melewatiku, tetapi sebelum kau benar-benar melewatiku, kau berbisik kepadaku.

"Segera katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, Kise-kun. Atau semua ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-katamu memang benar juga. Toh, tidak baik kan berbohong terus. Selama ini aku hanya tidak jujur pada diriku sendiri dan orang lain, jadi nanti istirahat aku akan mengatakannya. Tetapi aku tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya sendirian.

"Tunggu, maukah kau menemaniku untuk mengatakannya -ssu?" Kataku sambil memegang tanganmu. Seketika aku merasakan tatapan-tatapan mengerikan dari siswi-siswi tadi.

"Ngg, baiklah." Aku pun melepas peganganku dari tanganmu, dan kau berjalan dengan tenang dan santai menuju tempat dudukmu.

.

.

Istirahat sudah tiba... Akhirnyaaaaa!~~~ aku pegal sekali dengan segala pelajaran-pelajaran macam apalah ini. Ah, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada gerombolan siswi-siswi itu.

"Ayo katakan sekarang."

"Ng."

Aku dan kau berjalan ke arah siswi-siswi norak yang membullymu tadi. Mereka sudah berkumpul dan sepertinya mereka sedang mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah untukmu. Ketika aku mendekat, salah satu dari mereka menyadarinya lalu nenunjukku. Siswi-siswi yang lainnya pun segera menoleh ke direksi jari salah satu siswi itu. Mereka menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. Duh, kalau begini, aku akan susah mengucapkannya...

"A-ano-"

"Ryouta-kun! Wah, kau mencari kami?"

"Maukah kau pergi ke karaoke bersama kami nanti?"

"Ryouta-kuun!~~"

Ya ampuun! Mereka sudah menyerobotku duluan. Bagaimana ini?

"A-aku-"

"Kalian cewek-cewek goblog biarkan Kise-kun ngomong dulu napa."

Errr... Kau luar biasa.

Para siswi-siswi itu langsung kicep, dan memandangmu dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu kau-

"Apa menatapku seperti itu? Mau kucucuk mata kalian nanti?"

Ups.

"T-t-tidak! Tidak kok!" Teriak mereka dengan gelagapan sangat. Kau pun berkata padaku, "ngomonglah sekarang."

Hembuskan nafas.

Tarik nafas.

Hhhhhhh.

"Jadi, aku ke sini untuk membicarakan perkara tadi. Kalian... tolong jangan membullynya lagi..." kataku sambil menunjukmu. Kau terlihat (sangat) sedikit kaget, tetapi ekspresimu kembali normal setelahnya. "Dia temanku, kalian jangan mengganggunya -ssu..." oke, tatapan tak suka dari mereka telah dilontarkan, dan itu membuatku kesal. "K-kalau kalian masih berani membullynya, a-aku... yang akan membalaskannya kepada kalian!"

Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan kaget. Sangat. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang merutukimu dalam hati.

"Dan juga, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku -ssu. Aku tidak menyukai kalau orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal memanggilku dengan nama kecilku -ssu." Lanjutku. Maaf saja, tetapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua itu.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan mereka diikuti olehmu. Ah, puas sekali aku, aku telah melampiaskan semuanya. Tetapi agak sedikit merasa bersalah sih karena sudah melukai hati gadis.

Tetapi, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu, bukan?

"Baguslah, Kise-kun." Akhirnya kau pun mulai membuka mulut sejak kita pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku pun tersenyum dengan ceria dan berkata, "semua ini berkatmu -ssu! Terima kasih -ssu~ aku berhutang budi padamu -ssu!"

"Douita, Kise-kun. Tidak membalasnya juga tidak apa-apa." Katamu sambil tersenyum simpul. Lembut dan menenangkan. Damai.

AKU SANGAT SENANG

YAY

MY LIFE IS COMPLETE NO- eh belum :v

Masih harus membuatmu menjadi milikku, kan?

Lihat saja, akan kuhancurkan tembok penghalang yang membatasi dirimu denganku! Dan akan kubuat kau menjadi ceria didepanku seperti yang sudah kau lakukan kepada teman-temanmu!

"E-etto, waktu istirahat masih ada 15 menit lagi, masih sempat makan. Mau nggak pergi bersamaku ke kantin -ssu? Ayo makan bareng -ssu~" ajakku. Seketika itu aku langsung ingat bahwa kau biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu di atap menikmati angin sejuk sambil melepaskan penyamaranmu.

Jadi aku sudah mengambil waktumu untuk itu? Aku merepotkan sekali!

"T-tidak usah tidak apa -ssu, lupakan saja yang tadi, biasanya kau di ata-"

"Boleh tuh."

Eh?

"Apa?"

"Boleh. Aku juga ingin ganti suasana sebentar. Lagipula kejadian tadi membuatku lapar." Katamu. Kyaaaa! Aku ingin sekali makan bersamamu!

...Tetapi, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh siswa siswi lain saat melihat kami berjalan bersama di kantin...?

Aku tidak memikirkannya.

Bodoh.

Govlok.

JEDUGH

"Kise-kun, membenturkan kepala di dinding itu tidak baik."

"..."

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Itu kan Kise Ryouta! Dia keren sekali hari ini!~~ eh? Tetapi siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu?"

"Ya ampun, ceweknya culun banget sih."

"Berani banget deket-deket sama Ryouta-sama!"

"Ya elah, culun gitu kok bisa sih Kise-sama mau sama dia?"

"Mereka ga cocok banget. Ceweknya kutu buku banget."

"Duh, misah napa! Apa kita bertindak aja?"

Oi oi oi... bahkan di kantin pun begini?

Memang apa salahnya aku berdua dengan perempuan yang terlihat culun? Lagipula sebenarnya kau ini tidak culun! Dasar...

"Kise-kun, biarkan saja mereka. Nanti kalau sudah keterlaluan, serahkan saja padaku, mudah kan?" Katamu tiba-tiba. "Nanti mereka akan kuberi pelajaran, kulempar gunting, kutusuk, kucincang, kumasak, kusate, kuba- ah, maaf. Agak berlebihan?"

Agak apanya. itu parah.

"T-tapi! Kalau diteruskan, mereka aka-"

"Membully? Ya biarkan, supaya mereka bisa kubuat di _drop out_ oleh sekolah."

...Ya sudah lah.

.

"Roti krim kejunya satu -ssu."

"Peppermint milkshakenya satu."

Peppermint milkshake? Kedengarannya enak...

"Wah, apa kau menyukainya-"

Aku menoleh ke arahmu, dan mendapatimu...

Sedang menatap ke arah milkshake yang sedang disediakan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Eh? Apa, Kise-kun? I-iya, aku sangat menyukainya!" Kau pun menoleh padaku dan menampilkan senyum yang sangat jarang kau tampilkan kepada orang lain.

Senyum itu, sangat bersih dan sangat indah. Terlalu indah untuk seorang gadis psikopat sepertimu.

Sepertinya, kau sudah mulai bisa menerimaku, eh?

"Kise-kun, mau duduk di mana?"

"Mmmm, terserah kau saja -ssu."

"Kalau begitu ayo duduk yang di sebelah sana, itu kosong." Kau menunjuk ke arah meja dua bangku yang kosong.

"Oke!"

Kita pun duduk dengan cepat. Sudah lapar saja perut ini. Hem... Kalau diperhatikan, kau menyesap Milkshake mu dengan sangat cepat dan lahap. Juga dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Imut.

"Kise-kun, kau melamun apa?"

Ups.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Hanya aku berpikir, memangnya kau akan kenyang hanya dengan meminum milkshake -ssu?" Tanyaku, kata-kata itu spontan keluar dari mulutku.

"Mayan."

Mayan? Lumayan? Hihi, kau lucu!

"Kenapa kok ketawa, Kise-kun?" Tanyamu padaku dengan mata yang polos... menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya...

KAWAII!

"Kise-kun?"

"K-kau sangat imut..." kataku, sambil menutupi mulutku dengan tangan yang terkepal, mataku melihat ke arah kanan bawah, dan uh, mukaku panas saat ini, sudah bisa diduga, kalau saat ini wajahku merah sekali.

"Eh? Kise-kun? Hontou ka?"

"H-hontou -ssu..."

Terdiam.

Bertahan di posisi masing-masing selama beberapa detik.

Kau menunduk dan menutupi mulutmu dengan punggung tanganmu. Lalu kau mengangkat kepalamu dengan -oh -wajah yang merona -sangat menggoda- dan kedua tanganmu menutupi mulutmu sedikit.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Kise-kun..."

Kau menampakkan senyum yang sangat amat polos. Imut. Mata berbinar. Mulut terbuka sedikit. Wajah merona. Sekilas aku melihat dirimu sedang dalam wujud aslimu melakukan gerakan-gerakan ini.

MINTA DISERANG INI ANAK.

PYARR!

"Ah!"

"Hah?"

"Eeeeh, maaf~ aku tidak sengaja. Ha-ha!"

Seorang siswi norak melewati kursi belakangmu dengan membawa gelas minuman yang isinya sudah tumpah ke bajumu. Siswi itu pun tertawa-tawa dan beranjak pergi. Sialan, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!

"Hei, tungg-" eh?

Kau menahanku, lalu kau berdiri sambil membawa gelas peppermint milkshake mu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya benar-benar membuatku kaget.

PYARRR!

"KYAAAAA!"

Kau menyiram siswi norak itu tepat di rambut dan wajahnya, lalu menjegal kakinya sampai ia terpelanting ke depan dan jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elitnya.

Kau mendatangi siswi itu, lalu menjambak rambutnya. Dan kau berkata, "Kau sudah menjatuhkan Milkshake ku. Ganti rugi, idiot."

Pergantian kepribadianmu cepat sekali! Aku sampai ngeri... tadi bukankah kau masih baik-baik saja, dan bersikap sangat manis...?

"K-kyaaa! Tolong!"

"Ganti."

"S-sudahlah -ssu..."

"Kise-kun, bukankah sudah kubilang, serahkan saja padaku?"

...

Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut...

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaah, capek sekali hari iniii! Banyak sekali yang membullyku... Memang apa salahku sih kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Kise Ryouta? Ehmm, aku tidak terlalu peduli sih, tetapi aku tetap tidak merasa nyaman dengan pembullyan... dan karena itu Kise-kun juga harus melihat sisi psikopatku sering-sering... ini semua karena jalang-jalang itu...

Aku sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di luar gedung sekolah di halaman sekolah, menunggu selesainya latihan basket Kise-kun. Dia bilang sebentar lagi Winter Cup, jadi dia harus latihan keras. Katanya sih dia mau ngajak aku pulang bareng. Jadi yah kutunggu saja.. Jalan-jalan di sekitar sini juga meningkatkan moodku.

Aku aneh. Aku terus memikirkannya. Siap lagi kalau bukan Kise-kun. Aneh sekali, kalau berada di sekitarnya, aku merasa nyaman. Seperti ada kehangatan mendekapku dari belakang. Sensasi yang menyejukkan dan segala keceriaan dan kepolosannya membuatku merasa bahagia dan hangat.

Apakah aku menyukai Kise-kun...?

Ah, hentikan pemikiran itu.

Memangnya Kise-kun akan tertarik padaku.

Tetapi kalau tidak tertarik padaku, kenapa dia setiap hari terkesan ingin menempel terus denganku? Yah, aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu. Tetapi hanya saja, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal...

Sementara aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak biasanya kupikirkan, aku merasakan ada sosok yang mendekat di belakangku.

 _Shit, aku lengah!_

BUAAAAK!

BRUGHH

"Haha! Rasakan, karena sudah berani mendekati Kise-sama seenaknya sendiri!"

Ah... Jalang-jalang itu...

Jalang-jalang di kelasku berhenti, kini dari kelas lain mencari masalah baru.

Kepalaku sakit... Mereka memukulku menggunakan apa...?

Mereka mulai mengelilingiku yang terkapar. Sepertinya kepalaku berdarah. Sial... Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku sekarang... Kise-kun sedang latihan basket, teman-temanku yang lain juga sedang mengikuti ekstra. Ditambah lagi, ini adalah daerah yang sepi...

"Bawa dia ke gudang. Kunci gudangnya dengan erat. Biar dia disana sampai besok pagi, sampai selamanya pun juga tak apa."

 _Jalang._

 _Jalang jalang jalang._

 _Jalang gila._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya!_

PLAKKKK!

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Maaf lama, Minna! :"v kebanyakan ulangan ane... maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan atau ada kesalahan dalam mengetik! Karena ini pakai hp hiks... laptop lemot...

 **RnR for fast update! Thanks! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"KYAAAAA!"

 _Splaaaaak!_

"Ternyata dia belum pingsan! Sial!"

Cih. Pukulan ini hanya bisa membuat kepalaku berdarah. Minimal 15 menit lagi baru aku akan pingsan. Maaf saja ya, di tempat les aku sudah dilatih untuk mengatasi hal-hal begini.

 _'...Jangan sampai kau berdarah, karena akan sangat susah untuk darahnya membeku... '_

!

Cih... Aku baru ingat hal itu.. Sial... Aku harus segera membereskan jalang-jalang ini sebelum aku mencapai waktu limitku!

"Dasar jalang-jalang sialan. Aku akan membuat kalian berakhir di _drop out_." Ujarku dengan nada dingin tetapi dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga mereka semua bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mundur terbirit, tapi setelah itu, mereka menaikkan tongkatnya masing-masing menaikkan kesiagaan mereka. Cih, dengan itu, kalian pikir bisa menang, hm?

Paling tidak, melawan pemilik sabuk hitam di karate akan mematahkan beberapa ruas tulang rusuk kalian!

Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan di _drop out._ Cih...

Mereka semua menerjangku bersamaan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Bagus. Dengan begini, aku akan menyelesaikan kalian dalam satu tendangan.

"Yah, kalau begitu sih, satu serangan juga sudah cukup."

"Apa?!"

Aku menarik nafas. Lalu aku mengambil kuda-kuda. Aku berlutut, meletakkan kedua tanganku di samping paha kiriku, dan mempersiapkan kaki kananku untuk menendang.

"HYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Saat para jalang itu sudah mendekat, aku langsung memutar tanganku dengan cepat dan mengayunkan kaki kananku dengan sangat cepat. Kalau sedang serius sih bisa lebih cepat yah...

"HYAH!"

 _DUUUUUGHHHHH!_

"UAAAAAAAGHHH!" "UHUKKK!"

Itulah kira-kira teriakan mereka ketika aku menendang perut mereka dalam waktu bersamaan sampai mulut mereka mengeluarkan darah. Salah sendiri menantangku, hm?

Dengan cepat mereka terjatuh dengan tempurung kepala mereka duluan yang mencapai tanah berumput ini. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian pun aku juga ikut terperosok dan terduduk di lantai. Yah, jurus ini endingnya memang begini sih...

 _NYUTT!_

"UKH!"

Sial sekali... Kepalaku pusing...

Aku pun segera berdiri, lalu aku berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Sial... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?

Ah... Perempuan-perempuan sialan... Untuk apa mereka iri padaku..? Toh, aku bukan perempuan cantik di mata mereka karena penyamaranku ini. Seharusnya mereka berpikir Kise-kun tak akan tertarik padaku. Mereka melakukan ini karena merasa aku menghalangi jalan mereka untuk mendekati Kise-kun. Tetapi, kalau itu yang Kise-kun mau, kalian mau membantahnya juga akan malu sendiri...

 _Tap._

Eh? Ini di mana?

Ah... aku didepam pintu gym... Ini kan tempat latihan Kise-kun...

 _Rupanya kakiku membawaku kesini..._

Apa boleh buat... Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang beberapa detik lagi dari sekarang...

Tapi tidak apa-apakah, dengan kepala berdarah seperti ini menemui Kise-kun...? Dia pasti bertanya-tanya... seandainya aku membawa jaket. Huh. Sial... Darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir...

 _Wajah datar, wajah datar! Pura-pura tidak sakit!_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Klek._

"Are? Dare -ssu ka?" K-Kise-kun..!

"Permisi. Aku ingin mencari Kise-Ryouta."

"Eh, sia- WUAAAH, CEWEK! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KEPALAMU?!" Teriak kapten Kise, yang melihatiku dengan tatapan yang sangat shock. Sekarang semua anggota tim basket melihatoku dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan segera berlari ke arahku.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa kepalamu?"

"Kamu mencari siapa ke sini? Hei, darahnya masih mengalir!"

"Lukamu parah! Ayo ke UKS! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ada-apa-sih -ssu! Ukkh, bisa minggir sedikit, minna?"

"Kise, cewek yang kemarin siang mencarimu! Dan segera bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Apa- hah? HUUUWAAAA! KEPALAMU KENAPA -SSU!?"

Kise-kun berteriak panik sambil menghadap ke arahku di depan anggota-anggota tim basket. Aku hanya diam saja. Lalu tiba-tiba Kise-kun menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berteriak "Harus cepat dibawa ke UKS! Cepat!"

"Tunggu, Kise-kun!" Teriakku. Kise-kun segera menghentikkan langkahnya.

 _Nyuuut!_

"Percuma... UKS tidak tahu cara ampuh meredakan penyakit ini..."

Kise-kun berwajah bingung. Tetapi masih memegang erat pergelangan tanganku.

 _Nyuuuuut!_

Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, aku harus mengatakan hal ini...

"Kise-kun... Tolong katakan pada guru bahwa siswi yang menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS... Yang melakukan ini... Padaku..."

 _Nyuuuut!_

Kise-kun tampak shock. Dia tahu bahwa dari dulu Waketos sekolah ini tergila-gila padanya. Tetapi dia tidak akan menyangka mereka akan mrlakukan ini padaku.

"Setelah aku pingsan, tolong bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit didekat sini, ya?" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahku sama sekali tidak menampakkan adanya rasa sakit. Memang tidak seberapa sakit tetapi pusing iya.

 _BRUKK!_

Kise-kun sangat panik. Dia berteriak memanggili namaku, sementara pandanganku sudah sangat memburam, kemudian dia menggendongku dan membawaku pergi sambil berlari.

"Maaf... Merepotkanmu..."

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Sialll! Sial sial sial sial!

Kalau saja aku melindungimu, ini takkan terjadi! Ini semua salahku, salahku, sehingga kau harus mengalami hal ini!

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju ke Rumah Sakit terdekat seperti katamu. Darahmu masih mengalir dengan deras.

Wakil itu sangat jahat dan kejam... Kenapa sih orang seperti dia bisa jadi wakil ketua OSIS? Dia bukan apa-apa tapi hanya manusia yang mencintai dirinya sendiri!

"Maaf... Merepotkanmu..."

Eh...?

Kau barusan berkata 'maaf merepotkan'..?

"Kau tidak merepotkan -ssu. Tenanglah. Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit -ssu!" Kataku mantap. Aku harus cepat... Masa bodoh dengan apapun, yang penting... Kau tidak apa-apa!

 _CROTTT_

 _TESS_

Apa... Yang... Ter...

.

.

.

"Saudara Kise Ryouta."

Aku beranjak berdiri dari kursi tunggu dan menghampiri dokter tua itu. Dokter melepas kacamatanya lalu memasukkan ke dalam sakunya. Dokter pun mulai berbicara...

"Anda apanya pasien?"

...

"Teman sekelas." Untuk sekarang... inilah yang bisa kukatakan tentangku.

"Dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah di dahinya. Syukurlah anda cepat membawanya kesini, karena kalau tidak, akan berbahaya."

"Kenapa berbahaya, dok?"

"Karena ia menderita suatu penyakit... Yang akan membuat darah sulit mengalami pembekuan. Sehingga ia tidak diperbolehkan terluka. Ia positif hemofilia. Saya yang sebagai dokter yang menangani anak ini, sudah pernah memperingatkan, jangan sampai mengalami luka berdarah. Bisakah anda menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Kise-san?"

"... Dia terpeleset dan terjatuh -ssu."

Dokter pun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Haaah, parah sekali. Apakah biasanya dia seceroboh itu..?"

Dokter percaya begitu saja... Dokter itu kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, dan kini dia membutuhkan donor. Suster kami sedang mengecek apakah ada golongan darah yang sesuai dengannya di-" belum selesai berbicara, suster suruhan dokter itu datang sambil berteriak "gawat dok! Persediaan darah untuk pasien ini habis!"

Dokter itu kaget dan mendecak kesal. "Gawat, kita harus mencari pendonor secepatnya!" Aku pun juga kaget. Apa yang bisa kulakukan...? Apakah golongan darahku dengannya sama? "Dokter, periksalah kecocokan golongan darah kami! Kalau sama aku akan dengan senang hati mendonorkan darahku, dokter!" Seruku didepan dokter itu. Dokter itu langsung berbinar, dan menyuruh suster yang tadi membawaku ke lab.

Setelah darahku diambil sedikit dan dicocokkan, suster itu berkata padaku dengan wajah senang, "wah, darah kalian memang cocok sekali!"

 **DHEG!**

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku sangat senang dibilang sangat cocok dengannya...?

Kemudian suster itu menyadarkan lamunanku. "Kise-san, wajah anda bersemu merah. Apakah ada sesuatu diantara anda dengan pasien itu?~" tanya suster itu dengan wajah menggoda. "Ah, bukan- itu-" "ah sudahlah, nanti saja. Ayo kita ambil sedikit darahmu untuknya." Kata suster itu menyela perkataanku. "Ah, 'hai."

Setelah darahku diambil, aku menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dokter itu keluar dan mengatakan bahwa operasinya berjalan dengan baik. Oh, aku sangat lega! Kemudian dokter itu memberikan padaku pesan tentang beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan. Setelah itu, dokter mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam ruangan pasien. Tak lama kemudian, hanya ada kita berdua di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku melihat kursi di sebelah ranjang yang kau tiduri. Aku kemudian menghempaskan pantatku ke kursi yang tersedia di sebelah ranjangmu.

Aku berdecak sebal. _Sial... Sial...!_ Hanya itu yang bisa kugumamkan sebagai wujud kekesalanku.

Siswi-siswi sialan.

Karena mereka, kau mengalami hal ini.

Memang kenapa sih, kalau aku mendekatimu? Apakah itu masalah buat mereka? Masalah pun, apakah harus seperti ini mewujudkannya? Huh.

Tak akan kuampuni kalian. Kubuat kalian di _drop out._ Kalian, bersiaplah di _drop out_ karena idola kalian sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah meremas-remas jari tanganku sendiri. Ukh, agak lecet. Kemudian, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaa... Itsukareta..."

Kemudian aku menoleh padamu. Baru aku menyadari, penampilanmu sekarang.

Rambutmu tergerai cantik bertumpah ruah sampai keluar ranjang pasien. Kacamatamu dilepas. Wajahmu seputih porselen dan semulus sutra, sementara...

Baju pasien yang kau kenakan, agak terbuka memperlihatkan belahan dadamu.

 _Whuzzat!_

Njir, siapa suster yang masangin bajunya! Mau cari gara-gara hah? Mau menggoda iman seorang Kise Ryouta?

Aku pun mendekat. Tanpa sadar. Dan tanpa sadar pula aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu yang masih tertidur.

 _Boleh cium enggak nih? Boleh nggak nih?_

 _Cium dikit aja Ryou! Toh dia juga lagi bobok kan?_

 _Nggak boleh Ryou! Kamu anak baek, jangan lu nodai ciuman pertama ni cewek!_

 _Hanjir, emang bibir mulus gue bisa bikin bibirnya ternodai, oi malaikat?!_

Hmm. Abaikan sajalah percakapan tidak jelas di atas sana.

Agugagugagu.

Menggiurkan sekalii, aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatimu. Ingin kucium sekarang jugaaa, ukh...!

Ah, sudah waktunya jadwal modelling ku. Aku harus pergi. Dengan berat hati aku beranjak dari kursiku sambil sedikit menyayangkan kesempatan untuk 'menyerangmu'- apa yang kupikirkan!

Sebelum aku pergi, betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar lenguhanmu! Oh, kau sepertinya hanya menggiggau. Aku menatapimu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku akan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"K-Kise...-kun..."

DEMI SEMPAK KEROSUKE MIDORIMACCHI!

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku begitu mendengarnya! Apa, kau menggiggaukan namaku?! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah yang ada didalam mimpimu...?

Aku mendekat ke wajahmu... Dan berharap aku tidak menyesali apa yang akan kulakukan berikutnya.

Aku mencium keningmu.

HUWAAAAAH! KAMI-SAMAAAAA!

Setelah itu aku langsung melompat dan berlari keluar ruangan ini dengan wajahku yang memanas. Aku yakin saati ini wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekali! Uuuunn! Apa sih yang baru kulakukan..?!

Ah sudahlah, aku harus segera datang ke tempat modeling dulu! Jadwalku cukup padat hari ini. Besok latihanku pasti digandakan oleh Kasamatsu-senpai. Eh tunggu.

Bukankah hari ini kau juga ada jadwal modelling?

Bukankah seharusnya hari ini aku berfoto bersama dengan Kasako Shiina...?

Hei, kalau para staff dan manajer mengetahui kau berhalangan pasti kau akan digantikan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya mau berfoto denganmu.

Aku berlari ke arah tempat modellingku. Aku pokoknya tidak akan membiarkan kau digantikan. Setelah sampai, aku segera mendobrak pintu masuk dan mencari manajerku dan manajermu.

"Ah... Manajernya Kasako Shiina kah?"

"Ah ya, Kise-kun! Seharusnya hari ini kau akan mengambil foto bersamanya. Terapi dia belum juga datang. Apakah kau tahu dimanakah dia, Kise-kun?" Tanya manajermu. Lalu aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Manajermu pun kaget, dan segera mengajakku ketempat dimana biasanya aku mengambil foto, dan disana, semua staff sudah berkumpul. Manajermu menjelaskan kepada semuanya kalau kau hari ini berhalangan sehingga tak bisa hadir. Semua staff pun terkejut.

"Kalau begitu harus digantikan, dong!" Usul salah satu staff, yang mendapat anggukan dari staff-staff lainnya. Tidak. Tidak mau.

"Aku tidak mau kalau Kasako Shiina harus digantikan -ssu!" Seruku, yang langsung mendapat bermacam-macam tatapan dari para staff dan manajer.

"Tapi, Kise-"

"Kasako Shiina atau tidak sama sekali -ssu." Aku memberikan tatapan serius nan tajam, yang langsung membuat semua staff dan para manajer bungkam. Lalu manajerku berkata, "akan kami coba uruskan supaya pengambilan foto bisa dilakukan lain hari. Tunggu ya, Kise."

"Arigatou, manajer-nee." Kataku sopan.

Huhh, semoga bisa diuruskan...!

.

.

.

 _Uh, dimana ini...? Sepertinya aku ada di suatu tempat yang sangat terang. Tempat apa ini..?_

 _Aku berputar dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatku mengetahui tempat apa ini._

 _Tetapi sebelum aku mengetahui apapun, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sampai membuatku susah membuka mataku. Dan dari situ sepertinya datang seseorang._

 _"K-Kise-kun...?"_

 _Lalu Kise-kun datang ke arahku, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku, dan disaat itu jantungku berdegup kencang._

 _Ia mencium keningku! Lalu dia berlari ke arah cahaya menyilaukan itu lagi._

 _"Tunggu...!"_

 _._

"HAH!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan terkejut. Rupanya tadi itu hanya mimpi. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, dan rupanya aku ada di rumah sakit.

Bodohnya aku, bermimpi seperti itu.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Dan oh, aku ingat. Tentang cewek-cewek sialan itu. Karena merekalah aku bisa ada disini.

"Eeeeih, sudah bangun?~" suster yang biasanya merawatku datang ke ruangan ini. Lalu suster itu mendekatiku.

"Kise-kun baru saja pergi 5 menit yang lalu. Dia mendonorkan darahnya buatmu loh!~"

"Eh?"

Apa? Kise-kun mendonorkan darahnya? Memang golongan darah kita sama ya?

"Pertama aku ragu ketika ia meminta untuk memeriksakan kecocokan darah kalian. Ternyata darah kalian sangat cocok setelah diperiksa!~" goda suster itu. Mendengar fakta itu membuat darahku berdesir.

"Ada apa di antara kalian sebenarnya, hayo?~"

"Bukan apa-apa, suster! Mou, jangan menggodaku seperti itu..." aku mengambek dan cemberut. "Hihi, kau lucu sekali kalau seperti itu~ ya sudah, aku tinggal. Kau beristirahatlah dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana, ok? Dah!~" dengan itu pun suster pergi.

Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Kise-kun. Sebelumnya tidak pernah aku sebimbang ini.

"Kise-kun...

... Kau menarik."

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

 **Osuuu, maaf lama update~ repot sama tes penempatan dan Try out.**

 **Semoga anda suka dengan chapter ini!~**

 **Makasi ya buat yang uda riviu, pollow, dan favorit!**

 **RnR please? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kise-kun..."

"Eh? HUWAAAA! Sejak kapan kau disana?! Hei, sudah tiga hari sejak waktu itu ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu -ssu? Kepalamu masih sakit? Perbannya tebal sekali -ssu. Secepat ini kau keluar dari rumah sakit? _Apakah_ sudah baik-baik saja? Aku sudah melaporkan kelakuan mereka kepada pihak yang bertanggung jawab -ssu. Untungnya guru memberikan perhatian kepada laporan yang kuberikan dan langsung menindaklanjuti perkara ini -ssu. Kau bisa tenang."

Padahal aku juga belum berbicara apa-apa... Kise-kun, kau begitu baik dan bersinar...

Rambut pirang yang halus dan lembut...

Senyum emasmu yang selalu mengembang...

Manik topaz yang begitu berkilau dan memancarkan cahaya...

Dibandingkan diriku, kau terlampau silau, Kise-kun...

Dan juga kebaikanmu dan ketegaranmu...

Sungguh silau...

"Benarkah, Kise-kun...? Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak... Kau benar-benar membantuku, Kise-kun..! Sungguh, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu begitu banyak!" Kataku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam ke Kise-kun. Kise-kun terlihat panik dan segera menyuruhku kembali tegak.

"Y-yaampun, tidak usah seformal itu -ssu... Ayo..."

"Tapi, Kise-kun..."

"Sudah kubilang tak apa... Kalau itu kamu -ssu."

 _Kalau itu kamu_...?

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Kise-kun..." kataku sambil tegak kembali. Kise-kun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum girang. Oh, omong-omong, ini sebenarnya di tengah jalan. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung mencari Kise-kun. Sebenarnya Kise-kun sedang menuju ke rumah, tetapi aku mencegatnya seperti ini. Sudah sore pula. Waduh... Sepertinya aku sudah merepotkannya lagi.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

Eh?

Wajah Kise-kun merah merona. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan pandangan matanya menuju kearah lain. Kemudian ia berkata padaku dengan lantang-

"... **Berkencanlah dengaku!** "

Ap-

Ap-

Ap-!?

"Kise-kun?"

Eh, sepertinya aku salah dengar. Apa, aku tadi dengarnya kencan denganku...? Ah, haha, hahaha, sebaiknya aku pergi ke minimarket untuk beli pengorek kuping sekarang.

"Berkencanlah denganku!"

...Engh.

Ia mengatakannnya lagi.

Oh, aku sekarang mulai 87% yakin aku tidak salah dengar.

"...Kise-kun, maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mungkin telingaku rusak. Bisa tolong diu-"

"Berkencanlah denganku! Berkencanlah denganku! Akan kuucapkan seratus kali sampai kau mendengarnya!" Wajah Kise-kun... seperti buah tomat yang sangat matang.

Kenapa dimataku ia terlihat begitu...

...Manis.

"Kise-kun... Aku..."

"Aku belum pernah meminta berkencan dengan seorangpun gadis sampai seperti ini selain kamu, -ssu jadi..."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

Bagaimana ini...

Walau wajahku terlihat datar (dengan sedikit keterkejutan), tetapi hatiku dan pikiranku rasanya dikocok-kocok sempurna. Aku ingin menjawab ya, tapi.. Arggh! Kalau mau menjawab ya, yah tinggal bilang saja kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya kata-kata itu tersendat di tenggorokanku? Ngomong dong, mulut!

"Yah, aku tak memintamu untuk menjawab sekarang sih... Kau boleh memikirkannya terlebi-"

"Aku mau."

"-eh?"

"Aku bilang aku mau, Kise-kun."

Akhirnya ngomong juga.

Wajah Kise-kun sekarang lebih merah dari sebelumnya- lebih merah dari tomat matang.

Seperti dicat saja wajahnya... Haha~

Perasaanku tercampur aduk- antara senang dan gugup. Aku diajak berkencan oleh Kise-kun..!

"Mau kapan, Kise-kun?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan senyum terlembut yang bisa kukeluarkan sekarang. Makhluk yang ada didepanku sekarang sangatlah polos dan inosen.

Boleh kuakui, aku merasa nyaman saat berada di sebelahnya. Sosok yang begitu hangat dan memikat, senyumnya yang begitu indah, dan mata yang memancarkan cahaya. Siapapun orang itu, tidak akan menolak berada di sebelah insan yang menyilaukan ini.

Apakah aku menyukai Kise-kun...?

Ah, tidak! Kita baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu... Seminggu mungkin...? Berkenalan. Aku tak bisa semudah itu jatuh cinta. Terlebih lagi aku adalah seorang model juga dan seorang yang menutup diri. Aku tak bisa semudah itu membuka kunci diriku kepada seorang yang bahkan baru kukenal mungkin seminggu yang lalu.

Tap mengapa... Aku semudah ini... Memberikannya kesempatan?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya...

"H-hari minggu yang akan mendatang... bisa -ssu?" Katanya setelah terpaku sebentar.

"Hee... Kurasa aku bisa kok. Di mana?"

"Dimanapun yang kau suka -ssu!"

Tempat... Yang kusuka...?

Aku menyukai...

"Kise-kun, aku menyukai tempat yang sepi dan damai. Tetapi tidak mungkin kita berkencan seperti itu kan? Begini saja. Pertama, kita pergi ke tempat yang Kise-kun inginkan dulu, baru kita ke tempat yang aku inginkan pada saat malam hari menjelang pulang. Aku lebih suka begitu, bagaimana, Kise-kun?"

"Yah, asal itu nyaman buatmu, aku tak apa -ssu. Kalau begitu ke taman hiburan saja yuk!~"

"Baik, Kise-kun."

"Hei, aku akan mengantarmu pulang -ssu."

"A-h? Tak usah, Kise-kun. Aku tak mau mere-"

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo kita kerumahmu -ssu!"

...Padahal aku sudah menolak...

Kise-kun keras kepala juga, ya...?

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang kami banyak mengobrol ringan. Tentang pekerjaan kami, Kise-kun juga mengabari aku tentang foto bersama kami yang dibatalkan karena Kise-kun tak ingin aku digantikan. Fakta itu membuatku sedikit merona.

"Ah, sudah sampai." Kataku. Rumahku bisa dibilang cukup besar sih... Tapi kurasa Kise-kun takkam kaget melihatnya. Ia pasti juga memiliki rumah yang besar, kan?

"Wah, aku kaget lho! Ternyata rumah kita dekat juga -ssu!"

"Eh? Memang rumahmu berala meter dari sini, Kise-kun?"

"Sekitar 100 meter dari sini -ssu." Wah, dekat juga...! "Dan lagi rumah kita besarnya sama loh -ssu!~ waktu terakhir aku kerumahmu gelap sih, jadi aku tak menyadarinya -ssu."

"Eh? Hontouu?"

"Iya, hontou! Mau tidak tiap pagi kita berangkat bareng -ssu?~"

Aph?!

"Kise-kun, itu akan berbahaya! Kita akan menjadi skandal!" Kataku.

"Ah, ya juga... Ah, tahu begini aku tidak menjadi model -ssu!" Ucap Kise-kun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Pff, hanya karena aku, kau tak perlu menyesal menjadi model, Kise-kun!" Kataku semangat sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Ah, dia terlihat terpukau~ ehe~

"Terpukau karena senyumku? Ehehe~" kataku dengan riang dan dengan nada bercanda. Kise-kun langsung buang muka malu-malu dan berkata "ah, mou! Sebal!~"

Bibirnya yang mayun dan sangat lucuuuu membuatku ingin menci-

Aku tadi barusan mau bilang apa?!

"Hei, Kise-kun..." aku mengambil secarik kertas dari _notebook_ ku dan menulis LINE ID ku disana. Lalu aku memberikannya pada Kise-kun.

"Ini-!" Kise-kun memegang kertas itu dengan... Bagaimana ya? Dari matanya terpancar banyak emosi sih, antara senang, terharu, atau kelewat bahagia...? Ah ya, mana dia sangka aku yang akan memberikan LINE ID ku tanpa diminta.

"TERIMAKASIHH -SSUUU!~~~~" seru Kise-kun kelewat ceria dan girang dan tiba-tiba-

- **memelukku.**

"K-Kise-kun!" Aku setengah berteriak antara terkejut dan malu. Oh, lagi-lagi ia memelukku! Rasanya jantungku akan meledak kapan saja!

"A-ah! Gomenasai -ssu!" Katanya gugup sambil buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Aku agak kecewa sih...

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa aku kecewa?

"Kise-k-"

 **DEG!**

"Hah!"

Perasaan apa itu barusan?!

Sepertinya... Sepertinya ada yang...

Apa ini...?

"... _-chan...?_ "

Kise-kun memanggil namaku, tetapi hanya terdengar samar karena aku terlalu fokus pada perasaan barusan. Aku menoleh- kekanan kekiri dengan sangat tegang... Perasaan tadi... Perasaan apa ini...?

Kenapa aku merasakan bahwa ada yang mengintaiku dengan tatapan buas...?

"K-Kise-k-kun..." aku memanggil nama Kise-kun... Dengan suara yang bergetar. Perasaan ini membuatku merasa aneh...

Takut.

Ya, itu yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

Aku takut.

Aku takut...!

Aku menginginkan perlindungan..!

Aku takut...

 _Takut, takut, takut!_

Tatapan itu masih menatapku dengan mengerikan!

 **DEG!**

Ukh!

"KISE-KUN!" Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri memeluk Kise-kun dengan sangat erat. Tubuhku bergetar sepenuhnya, suaraku gemetaran, nafasku memburu, dan dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku takut... Aku takut...!

Siapakah itu? Pencuri? Pembunuh? _Stalker_?

"...Ada apa-ssu? Kenapa kamu-" perkataan Kise-kun terhenti.

...Ah.

Air mataku mengalir sangat deras...

Sial... Sial... Kenapa aku begitu lemah..?

Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat... kenapa...?

Hal yang paling kubenci...

Baju Kise-kun pasti sudah sangat basah sekarang ini... Maafkan aku, Kise-kun.. Aku takut... Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya...

"K-Kise-kun... Jangan pergi... Ihiks... Hiks... Huaa..."

Betapa lemahnya aku saat ini...

Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, dan betapa beruntungnya aku Kise-kun adalah seorang yang peka. Ia segera memelukku dan menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan terus berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan pergi -ssu."

Kise-kun menepuk lembut rambutku.

Aaaah... Seriuskah ini...

Untuk apa aku belajar Karate sampai merai sabuk hitam...

Untuk apa aku memiliki kekuatan badak yang tak tertandingi ini...

Kalau pada akhirnya... Aku hanya gadis lemah yang tergeok lemas karena sebuah perasaan...?

Ah, sial sekali..!

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu. Setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar tenang -ssu."

Eh...?

"...Nggg..." aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa angguta tubuhku sangat tidak bisa dikendalikan hari ini? Sungguh tubuh yang sangat tidak penurut.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita masuk kerumahmu -ssu..." Kise-kun memelukku erat sambil membuka pagar rumahku, dan aku hanya membiarkannya. Aku masih terlalu gemetar bahkan untuk membuka pintu rumahku sendiri.

"Kunci pintu rumahnya dimana -ssu...?" Tanya Kise-kun. Akh... Bahkan untuk berbicara saja, mulutku susah digerakkan...

"...H- t-tepak... Pen..."

Kise-kun pun melepas tasku dan mencari-cari tepak pensilku.

"Ketemu -ssu!"

 _Krincing!_

Aku membiarkan Kise-kun memelukku sambil masuk kerumahku. Aah, rasanya makin lemas saja... Kise-kun mendudukkanku di sofa.

"Mau minum -ssu? Aku ambilkan ya... Dapurnya dimana -ssu?" Ketika Kise-kun hendak beranjak pergi, entah kerasukan atau kesabet apa, tanganku bergerak sendiri menahan pergelangan tangan Kise-kun. Ya ampun, sebegitu takutnyakah aku sampai-sampai tubuhku tidak bisa diatur...?

"Ah."

"Eh?"

Kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan posisi yang sama. Setelah itu... Kise-kun memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku didalam dadanya... Hangat...

"Tenanglah... Tenanglah -ssu... Tidak apa-apa, aku disini..."

Aromanya lembut... Ini bau keringat Kise-kun..?

Wangi...

Aah... Aku terlarut dalam pesonanya...

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Kise-kun melepas pelukanku.

"Sudah lebih tenang -ssu?"

"S-sudah..."

"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu! Aku ambil minum buatmu -ssu! Dapurnya dimana?"

"Disebelah sana..." aku menunjuk lorong yang terhubung dengan dapur rumahku. Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi...

"Baiklah -ssu..." dengan itu, Kise-kun berjalan meninggalkanku untuk mengambilkan minum untukku.

Ah, aku menghela nafas. Akhirnya aku bisa cukup tenang. Ini semua berkat Kise-kun... Ah, baru melakukan beberapa kebaikan, sudah dibalasnya seperti ini.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi...

 _Ting!_

Eh? Email masuk? Disaat-saat seperti ini...

Aku mengambil SAMSUNGku yang baru kubeli. Ponsel lamaku sudah kusumbangkan. Aku membuka email yang baru saja masuk di ponsel baruku ini.

 _ **From : Unknown number**_

Eh? Unknown nu...

 **DEG!**

...-mber...?

 ** _Shiina-chan, aku penggemar beratmu! Aku tergila-gila denganmu, aku ingin memilikimu! Aku suka padamu!_**

 ** _Aku suka_**

 ** _Aku suka_**

 ** _Aku suka_**

 ** _Aku suka_**

 ** _Aku su-_**

 _Ting!_

A-apa... Apa-apaan ini...?

Ada email yang masuk lagi...

 ** _From : Unknown number_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _AKU CIN-_**

" **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** "

.

.

.

Ah, tadi apa yang aku lakukan...?

Aku memeluk..mu... Dan menenangkanmu...?

Sekarang aku sedang di dapur mengambilkan minum untukmu. Tadi kenapa ya..? Kau ketakutan sekali... nanti akan kutanya sih.

...aduh, kenapa sih tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dariku? Aku bukan pacarnya! Apakah aku sebegitu-

-menyukainya..?

Kise Ryoutaaa! Tahu dirilah! Dia bukan seperti gadis lain yang dengan mudahnya melekat padamu!

Tapi... tadi waktu kau menarik tanganku...

Apakah kau sudah membuka jalan untukku masuk menjadi bagian didalam dirimu...?

Ah... aku menginginkanmu...

"Haaaaah..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang... setidaknya itu cukup untuk menenangkan sedikit bagian dari otakku.

" **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Hah!

Suara itu... suaramu!

Aku langsung meletakkan gelas yang kupegang barusan dan berlari menuju ke sofa tempat kau duduk. Aku menemukanmu dalam kondisi yang... entah kenapa...

Terlihat takut sekali?

Kau terjatuh dari sofa sambil memandang ngeri ponselmu yang tergeletak di atas lantai berkarpet bulu itu.

"Aa...aaaah... ah..."

Tunggu... Mengapa... Kau menangis lagi...?

Ah...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Hei, apa yang terjadi -ssu?!" Teriakku sambil memegang kedua bahumu yang gemetaran.

 _Ting!_

Email masuk...?

 _Ting!_

Ah, masuk lagi.

Aku segera mengambil handphonemu yang tergeletak di lantai. Ada sebuah email yang terbuka. Aku membaca isinya.

 ** _From : Unknown number_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _Aku cinta_**

 ** _AKU CINTA_**

 ** _AKU CINTA!_**

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini?! Stalker?! Berani-beraninya dia berbuat demikian!

"Ini...!"

Lalu aku meng-back email yang tadi dan melihat email baru yang masuk barusan.

 _ **From : Unknown number**_

 _ **Kasako Shiina-chan hanya milikku seorang! Shiina-chan, aku mencintaimu!**_

Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan semua ini?! Seorang penggemar yang terlalu fanatik! Karena inikah kau ketakutan...?

"Apa-apaan ini? Stalker?" Gumamku kesal. Ya. Aku sangat kesal. Apa maksud dari semua ini?! Ingin memiliki Kasako Shiina-chan? Mustahil! Dengan cara ini, yang ada malah hanya menakutinya!

Ada satu email lagi...

 _ **From : Unknown** **number**_

 _ **Shiina-chan, aku di depan rumahmu sekarang~ Shiina-chan, lihat aku!**_

...?!

..."i-ini..."

"A-apa... Kise-kun..?"

Aku menunjukkan ponselnya kepadanya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang ini. Mungkin tak kalah pucatnya dengan ekspresimu sekarang. Ya Tuhan... Stalker gila ini berkata ia sedang berada di depan rumahmu...

Setelah kutunjukkan email itu padamu, kau pun shock. Sangat shock. Ekspresimu menjadi lebih pucat ketimbang sebelumnya. Tidak... tidak...

Kau berteriak dan langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Karena _sudden move_ barusan, ikatan di kepanganmu lansung terlepas dan menguraikan rambutmu yang indah. Kacamatamu juga sudah terlepas dari tadi sejak aku datang kembali ke ruang tamu setelah kau berteriak.

...Cantik.

Ah, aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu sekarang! Yang terpenting adalah menangkap stalker itu!

 _Ting!_

Ah, ada lagi...

...Apa ini?!

 _ **From : Unknown number**_

 _ **Shiina-chan, siapa yang sedang kau peluk itu? ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

HUWAAAA MAAF MAAF LAMA APDET! KARENA TERLALU BANYAK ULANGAN JADINYA BUSY BANGET, OTAK JUGA LAGI MACET!

RNR?! CEPET APDET DEH KALO DIKASIH REVIEW! THANKS SEMUA!


	8. Chapter 8

Yoo, readers yang sedang dimabuk cinta oleh Kise!~~

Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih bagi para favorite dan follows.

Saya ingin memberi tahu, ff ini adalah Kise x Reader. Tetapi saya tidak menggunakan seperti yang digunakan ff lain, yaitu seperti [name] atau yang lainnya, karena saya kurang suka. Dan nama Kasako Shiina itu hanya nama samaran. Nama aslinya ya nama kalian, nama yang dipakai di sekolah. Jadi untuk Kise POV, saya hanya menggunakan kata 'kamu' untuk menyebut Reader.

Pahamkah :v /nggak

Yosh lanjutt!

* * *

 ** _From : Unknown number_**

 ** _Shiina-chan, siapa yang sedang kau peluk itu? Siapakah itu? Aku ingin membunuhnya... Shiina-chan, kenapa kau tidak memelukku saja seperti itu? Akan kubunuh pria itu! Shiina-chan, kau hanya milikku seorang!_**

Apa-apaan ini?! Hei, yang benar saja! Dia...

Mengintai rumah ini?!

Yang benar saja! Dia sedang berada didepan rumah ini dan... Dan...

H-hei, ini seriuskah...?

"K-Kise-kun... Huu...Hiks..."

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini terus. Aku memelukmu lebih erat lagi, benar-benar erat. Kau sendiri juga memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku... Tidak kuat...

Melihatmu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini, membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat...

Ah, sakit sekali rasanya...

Karena itu, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkanmu...

Karena aku mencintaimu... Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu...

Aku tidak sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan... Aku tulus ingin menenangkanmu...

"Kise-kun... Hiks... Barusan itu isinya apa.. Kise-kun...?"

"...Sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya -ssu..."

"...Kise-kun... T-tidak apa, biar aku melihatnya..."

"..Kalau begitu, ini -ssu..." aku menyerahkan ponselnmu kembali. Kau sangat terkejut melihatnya. Wajahmu sudah pucat, tambah makin pucat lagi. Terapi kali ini reaksimu berbeda.

"Apa... Dia... Didepan rumah?! Biar kubunuh dia sekarang!" Hah, apa?!

Kau berlari mengambil ke dapur secepat kilat lalu kembali dengan membawa pisau daging.

 _Buset, beda banget sama yang tadi!_

" **KEPARAT, MATI KAUUUUUU!** " teriakmu sambil membanting pintu masuk rumahmu sekeras mungkin dan melempar pisau daging itu dengan lihai ke-

-seseorang...?

 _WUUONGGG!_

 _CREPP!_

Benar saja, ada seseorang disana!

Dia memakai topi dan jaket hitam. Wajahnya tertutup. Ia memakai masker putih dan juga membawa ponsel. Karena _sudden attack_ barusan, ia menghindar dengan tergopoh dan segera melarikan diri.

"HEI, KUBUNUH KAU, KEPARAT!" Teriakmu cetar dan mengerikan. Ya Tuhan, _Devil Mode_ nya sudah _ON._

"K...Kau tidak apa-apa -ssu...?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit gagap.

"I-iya... Tapi dia kabur... Cih, seandainya saja aku bisa membunuhnya..."

BRR!

"Ano, Kise-kun, sepertinya kau tidak perlu menginap. Kesadaranku sudah kembali kok." Katamu sambil mengusap air matamu. Namun entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedih juga mendengarnya. Tapi...

"Tidak bisa -ssu. Mana bisa aku membiarkan perempuan yang sedang diincar _stalker_ gila tinggal sendiri. Paling tidak aku harus menjagamu -ssu!"

"Tapi, Kise-k-"

"Apa, takut merepotkan? Ah, aku tidak keberatan -ssu! Sudahlah, biarkan aku tinggal sementara dan membantumu menangkap _stalker_ gila itu. Sudahlah, ini keinginanku sendiri -ssu. Sebentar, aku akan menelponkan orang rumahku untuk mengantar barang-barangku -ssu." Selaku cepat dan tegas. Aku memberikan aura 'jangan melawan' untuk meyakinkanmu. Kau mematung sebentar, tetapi akhirnya dengan berat hati kau mengangguk pelan pertanda aku boleh menginap.

"Dan omong-omong, aku baru ingat -ssu. Sebelumnya waktu aku mengantarmu, tidak disini kan rumahmu -ssu? Sepertinya rumah yang sebelumnya ada orang selain kau dan lebih... Besar -ssu?" Tanyaku panjang lebar. Kau mendongakkan kepalamu dan menjawab. "Itu sebenarnya bukan rumahku, Kise-kun. Itu rumah saudaranya _okaa-san_ ku."

"Wah, sou -ssu ka. Lalu kenapa kau bisa menginap disana?" Tanyaku kepo. Ukh, aku kok kepo amat ya?

Kau terdiam, dan wajahmu berubah sendu. Oh, tidak, apakah aku sudah menanyakkan hal yang salah...?

"A-kalau kau tidak mau bercerita tidak ap-"

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti di dalam. Kise-kun, ayo kita masuk dulu, aku mau minum teh. Sepertinya _Earl Grey_ nya masih ada."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apakah?"

"Ya, toh aku juga tak ada niat menyembunyikan hal ini. Ayo."

Dengan itu, kita masuk kembali ke rumahmu. Kau pergi kedapur diikuti olehku. Kau membuka lemari dinding dan mengeceki tehmu. Setelahnya kau mengambil salah satu stoples teh bertuliskan ' _Earl Grey_ '. Aku melihat sekilas, rupanya koleksi tehmu sangat banyak. Seluruh lemari dipenuhi oleh stoples teh. Baunya harum sekali.

Kau membuka stoples itu dan menghirup baunya sebentar. Kau tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam "harum." Yang dimataku terlihat sangat cantik.

Tunggu-tunggu sebentar!

Aku. Kise Ryouta.

Kau. 'Kasako Shiina'.

Rumah.

Aku. Kau. Rumah. Model. Tunggu, APA?!

Aku baru menyadari, betapa suatu kehormatan besar buatku! Aku menginap di rumah model terkenal, melihat sosok aslinya dari jarak yang sebegini dekatnya! Dia sedang menyiapkan teh, terlihat seperti-

-istri yang baik...?

TIDAK! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU, RYOUTA! KAU SALAH!

"Kise-kun?" Kau menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah W.O.W.

KYAAAAAAAAA WAJAHKU PANAS!

Ah, saat ini aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan karena imajinasi liarku sendiri.

"Kise-kun, hoi? Wajahmu memerah, sakit?" Tanyamu sambil mencoba menyentuh jidatku. Aku terlalu terpaku dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu.

"Walah, kok panas, Kise-kun? Beneran sakit nih! Kise-kun tiduran disofa aja-"

"N-nggak! Nggak kok, aku gak merasa sakit -ssu! Aku gapapa -ssu! Ahahahaha~"

Aku tertawa garing.

Garing amaaaat!

"Yakin, Kise-kun?"

"Iya ah hehe..."

"Baik kalau begitu.."

Setelah memerangi imajinasiku yang super ngawur dan setelah kau menyelesaikan teh untuk kita berdua, kita duduk di meja makan sambil meminun tehnya dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kau bercerita tentang... Ya.

"...Jadi, Kise-kun..."

"H-ya?"

Kau terdiam. Wajahmu sendu. Lalu kau berbicara kembali. "Sebenarnya... Aku bisa berada di rumah tanteku... Karena 11 hari yang lalu, orang tuaku dan kakakku yang tinggal denganku..."

Jeda sebentar. Mengambil nafas. Menunduk.

"...Meninggal."

 **! ! !**

"A-apa..."

"Mereka... Meninggal karena dibunuh... Oleh pacar kakakku..." aku terkejut.

Nadamu datar, namun tersirat penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam didalam suaramu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Pacar kakakmu itu kenapa?!" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"...Aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal di awal-awal hubungan kakakku dengannya, ia masih baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat baik dan nggenah. Dia terlihat ceria dan sabar. Tetapi suatu saat..."

Mendesah lelah.

"...Keburukannya mulai terlihat. Ia mulai berbuat kasar kepada kakakku. Ia memperlakukan kakakku seperti binatang. Orangtuaku yang mengetahuinya sangat marah dan berencana memutuskan hubungan kakakku dengan orang itu. Kita semua pun mendatangi rumah pacar kakakku itu, aku pun juga ikut. Itu 11 hari yang lalu..." eh? Belum lama dong kejadiannya, malah baru saja! "Tetapi-tetapi... Setelah itulah masalahnya datang..."

Kau meneteskan air mata.

"A-ano.. Bila itu membawa kenangan buruk padamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Akan kulanjutkan. Hawa keberadaanku yang memang pada dasarnya sulit disadari karena aku pendiam, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau aku juga ada disana. Waktu itu aku sedang memakan permen cokelat, jadi tanganku kotor. Aku ngacir ke wastafel rumahnya tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Karena aku pikir tidak akan ada yang sadar, dan itu memang benar. Tetapi... Hiks... Setelah aku mencuci tanganku dan berniat kembali... Aku mendengar... Suara teriakan kakak perempuanku dan orangtuaku... Saat kubuka pintunya... Ihik... Hiks... Hal yang tidak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku terpapar didepan mataku... Mayat orang tuaku dan kakakku berlumuran dadah tergeletak di lantai dan pacar kakakku yang membawa pisau sedang tertawa-tawa..."

.

.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! RASAKAN AKIBATNYA KARENA SUDAH BERANI MENENTANGKU, BAJINGAN! HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _"Ya Tuhan! Otou-saaan! Okaa-saaaan! Onee-chaaaan! Ya Tuhan, KALIAN SEMUA SADARLAH! HUWAAAAAA!"_

 _Aku langsung berlari ke arah keluargaku yang sudah tewas dan memeluk mereka sambil menangis dan menjerit. Pacar kakakku yang menyadarinya pun menoleh kearahku dengan wajah mengerikan._

 _"Ehh, ternyata ada satu tuyul lagi. Kok aku nggak melihatnya ya? Biar kubunuh sekalian saja! HAHAHA!" dan dengan beringas ia menyerangku dengan pisau di genggamamnya._

 _Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang paling menyeramkan yang kupunya. Bajingan. Ia telah membunuh keluargaku..._

 _"Kau... Keparat... Kurang ajar... Beraninya...! VANGSAAAAATTTT, KUBUNUH KAUUUUUUU!"_

 _Aku dengan beringas pula menerjang pacar kakakku dengan tangan kosong. Dengan cepat dan tangkas aku merebut pisau dari tangannya, lalu dengan kejam dan tanpa ampun aku meninggalkan sayatan-sayatan dalam di permukaan tubuh pacar kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya. Aku menyiksanya pelan-pelan. Tepat ketika aku hendak mengulitinya, tiba-tiba para polisi datang menyerbu rumah itu. Mereka membawaku yang sedang menggila pergi dengan paksa dari pacar kakakku yang sudah dalam kondisi amburadul dan berdarah dimana-mana. Rupanya mereka polisi yang dipanggil otou-san sesaat sebelum dibunuh oleh pacar kakakku. Aku dimintai keterangan oleh polisi dan berakhir dengan pacar kakakku yang dihukum dipenjara seumur hidup._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, selama beberapa hari, aku menginap dirumah saudara Okaa-san ku. Setelah itu, baru hari ini aku kembali ke rumahku ini. Aku memutuskan akan tinggal sendiri._

 _._

 _._

Dari tadi aku terus kepikiran soal ceritamu. Sungguh kasihan... Aku sungguh kaget walau sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu, kau tetap bisa menyembunyikan emosi aslimu. Kau pasti sudah menderita selama 11 hari ini. Mulai banyak pertanyaam muncul di benakku.

Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah saudara _okaa-san_ mu saja? Kenapa selama ini kau diam saja? Apakah kau trauma akan sesuatu karena kejadian ini? Dan lain-lain.

Akh, aku kepo banget ya...

Ah, omong-omong sekarang aku sedang berada didalam kamar yang telah kau sediakan. Kamar tidur khusus tamu. Sekarang sudah jam 6.34 malam. Sudah lewat sekitar 1.5 jam sejak cerita tadi.

"Kise-kuun, makan malam sudah siap!"

"Ah, _Ha'i_!"

Aku tiduran sebentar diatas kasur ranjang, beberapa detik kemudian aku melompat berdiri dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Hmmm, harum sekali. Masakan apa ini?

" _Cream Soup_? Tetapi bukankah biasanya ini untuk makan pagi -ssu?"

"Tidak masalah kan, Kise-kun. Yang penting makan."

Aku melihat wadah yang kau gunakan untuk _Cream Soup_ mu itu. Satu panci besar setinggi 40 sentimeter dan dengan diameter kira-kira 30 sentimeter. Banyak amat!

"Hei, tunggu. Ini bukan porsi buat dua orang -ssu! Buaaaanyak bangettt! Apakah akan ada orang yang datang -ssu?"

" _Baka,_ tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa ada yang datang malam-malam begini. Ini untuk kita makan."

Hah?!

"Sebanyak ini -ssu?! Perutnya apa nggak meledak -ssu?"

"Aku yang makan kalo Kise-kun ga kuat."

Hahahahaha?! Wut?!

"Hahhh?! Memang bisa -ssu?!"

"Bisa. Mau bukti?"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata.

 _Speechless._

"Uwaaaaahhhh, enak amat!~~~ kamu jago masak yaa! Gila, enak amat, aku mau nambah lagi -ssu!~"

Sungguh enak rasanya. Rasa krimnya kental dan meleleh dilidahku. Sungguh membuat ketagihan. Malam ini, aku ingin mengisi penuh perutku dengan makanan buatanmu ini!

"Aduh, enaknya -ssu~"

"HAP HAP HAP NYAMNYAM NYAM! HAP HAP!"

"Eh, eh?" Aku melihat ke isi wadah. Berkurang kira-kira 1/7 bagian. "...Kamu sudah nambah berapa kali... -ssu?"

"Hap hap hap hap hap- delapan- hap- kali- nyem nyemnyemnyem hap hap hap hap glek glek!"

...

 _Tadi dia bilang delapan kali?_

 _..._

Disaat aku baru menambah sekali...

Aku menangis miris.

Inikah perasaan ketika ke _gentleman_ anmu dirampas oleh seorang perempuan...?

Di piring yang ke 5, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku kenyang. Tetapi... Alih-alih kenyang, kau malah menghabisi isi panci itu dengan beringas.

"Glegek~ ahn~ aku kenyang sekaliiiiii~~~"

Gile.

Tadi baru 20 menit.

Kamu ini manusia apa badak Amerika?!

(Emangnya ada, ya? Kalau ada baguslah.)

Kau berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kamarmu tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kau langsung menutup pintu kamarmu begitu kau tiba di tujuan dengan selamat sentosa tetapi tidak dalam kondisi yang -iya- banget. Mungkin kau mabuk oleh _Cream Soup_ itu.

Aku bisa mendengar suara dengkuran setelahnya. Sepertinya kau langsung tertidur. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas melihatmu. Jadi, ini rutinitas sehari-harimu.

Aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengambil perlengkapan sikat gigi yang tadi dibawakan oleh orang rumahku tadi dan aku pergi ke wastafel untuk sikat gigi dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Setelah urusanku selesai dikamar mandi, aku segera pergi ke kamarku dan tidur.

Tidur.

Tidur.

Ah, aku mau tidur.

AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!

"Aaaah, mouuu! Aku jadi begini -ssu!"

Mungkin karena aku tak terbiasa, jadi masih sulit tidur.

Eh, memangnya aku akan terus menginap disini?

KYAAA!~~ eh, stop stop! Pemikiran macam apa itu!

Hei, bagaimana kalau aku...

...Pergi ke kamarmu..?

Siapa tahu kau masih bangun, kan?

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarmu. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, aku membuka pintu kamarmu. Ah, rupanya kau masih tidur. Lampunya masih menyala. Aku mendatangimu setelahnya.

Aku berdiri disebelahmu, memandangi wajahmu yang putih bak porselen dan tampak bening dan bersih. Wajamu sangat tenang dan damai. Cantik sekali. Aku sampai kau buat terpana.

Aku hendak menyentuh wajahmu, kalau saja-

"...Hiks... _Ore no Kazoku_..."

...Rupanya inilah sisi yang kau sembunyikan dari dirimu.

Kau menangis, air mata membasahi pipi lembutmu. Rupanya kau bermimpi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan keluargamu...?

"...Hiks..."

Aku mendekat. Aku mendekatkan wajahku. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai bibirku menyentuh bibirmu.

5 cm...

3 cm..

2 cm...

...

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu aku bergeser. Aku mencium pipimu dan mengelus-elus rambutmu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis. Dan setelahnya, aku sangat terkejut.

"...Ryouta-kun...?"

Selanjutnya, aku mematung selama beberapa detik, kemudian aku berlari keluar kamarmu dan mematikan lampu kamarmu. Ya Tuhan, apa itu tadi?!

Kau-kau-kau-

KAU MENYEBUT NAMAKU?!

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**


	9. Chapter 9

..."Akh."

Cahaya matahari merembes masuk melalui sela kordenku. Hal itu cukup mengganggu kelopak mataku untuk terbuka sekarang. Ah, aku mau tidur lagi. Aku mengusap wajahku lelah dan kembali berbaring.

...Eh?

Kok lengket?

"... _Namida..?_ "

Rupanya aku menangis waktu tidur.

Ah, sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu biar segar.

Selama aku mandi, otakku tak lepas dari mimpi aneh yang menggerayangiku semalam. Mimpi yang memalukan, Kise menciumku. Mimpi macam apa itu? Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku fokus ke hal yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan mimpi tidak jelas itu lagi.

Ya, stalker itu.

Menyedihkan sekali, kenapa jadi begini...?

Dari dulu belum pernah ada stalkerku yang bertindak sejauh ini. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, namun...

Perasaanku tidak enak. Bahkan kemarin aku sempat menangis-

Eh!

Aku mematikan showerku dengan gerakan mendadak.

Sebentar, ingatan apa ini...?

Kemarin aku...Menangis sambil memeluk Kise-kun...

"KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN HAL SELEMAH ITU?!" aku meninju tekel kamar mandiku... Yang mungkin sekarang jadi agak retak.

Demi Tuhan, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah selemah itu. Kenapa sekarang...

Seumur-umur aku hidup aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada siapapun wajah menangisku. Tetapi mengapa... Kise-kun dengan mudah bisa membuatku melepaskan topengku yang kuat didepannya...?

"Kise-kun, kau curang..."

.

.

Aku sudah memakai seragam sekolahku. Aku akan ke kamar Kise-kun, apakah dia sudah bangun?

 _Krieet_

Ah, rupanya belum.

Aku baru saja akan membangunkan Kise-kun ketika-

-aku melihat wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai.

Imut sekali. Aku membalikkan wajah mulusnya dengan pelan dan pasti supaya dia tidak terbangun.

Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti biasanya saat aku bersama orang-orang munafik itu, tetapi ini senyum yang sebenarnya.

Aku menusuk-nusuk pipinya sambil menggumam, "Kawaii tte yo, hihi~"

Kise-kun melenguh pelan. Aku kaget dan segera menarik tanganku dan mengubah air wajahku menjadi seperti biasanya. Tanpa kuduga...

Kise-kun tersenyum sambil menggigaukan namaku...

Tunggu, apa?

Barusan ia menggumamkan namaku dalam tidurnya- WOAH!

 _Bruush!_

Huwaaaaa! Kise-kun, cepatlah sadaaaar! Kenapa kamu menarikku kedalam pelukanmuuu! Akh, rasanya wajahku seperti akan mengeluarkan lava dan jantungku akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kise-kuuunn...!

"Kise-kun... Kise-kun...!"

"Ngh...?"

Ah, dia sadar.

"Kise-kun... Hentikan..."

Ukh, kenapa aku berkata 'hentikan'? Ambigu kan!

Kise-kun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, jadi ia hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmmm' sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

Setelah aku dapat kesadarannya sudah penuh, Kise-kun berteriak cempreng- ah, telingaku -dan segera melepaskanku dengan terburu-buru dan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Perfect.

"HWWAAAAAA! MAAF-SSU! AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAAA!"

"Hyaa! Oke oke tidak usah berteriak begitu, nak! Telingaku!" Protesku dengan wajah yang -nggak- banget.

"Ah, maaf..." gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk masih dengan wajahnya yang semerah stroberi. Aku hanya membalikkan badanku menuju pintu keluar dan berkata,

"Mandilah dulu, makan pagi akan kusiapkan sebentar lagi."

Dan dengan itu, Kise-kun pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggumamkan 'ya' untukku. Ia juga membawa tas besar yang dikirimkan orang rumahnya kemarin kesini.

"Mari lihat, bahan apa saja yang ada di kulkas..."

Aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri sambil memelototi satu per satu bahan makanan yang menjadi isi kulkas ini.

 _Nasi goreng,_ pikirku. Tetapi bukan nasi goreng biasa. Aku akan menambahkan bumbu tambahan yang akan membuatnya menjadi lebih enak.

Aku pun mulai memasaknya. _Baunya harum._

Dan nasi goreng sudah tersaji cantik diatas meja.

"Oh, bento. Untuk bento, akan kubuatkan sushi aja deh." Seingatku kemarin aku membeli beberapa gurita, belut, nori, dan alpukat. Segini saja sudah akan cukup untuk membuat _hi-classed bento._

"Waw, baunya harum -ssu! Nasi goreng- hei tunggu! Untuk apa masak dua panci -ssu!?"

Eh, Kise-kun sudah selesai mandi dan juga sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah Kaijo. Aku hanya menoleh sedikit dan menjawab dengan santai,

"Untuk kumakan."

Kise-kun awalnya hanya terdiam dan terpaku, tetapi setelahnya ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup mata, seakan-akan ia sedang menanggung beban berat. Tetapi setelahnya, dia berkata,

"Ah iya juga -ssu. Aku lupa kalau porsi makanmu tidak beda jauh dari badak -ssu."

Aku melempari Kise-kun dengan celemek dan Kise-kun hanya tertawa jahil. Pagi ini kami habiskan dengan canda dan tawa.

Ketika kami akan berangkat, aku menyapa Kise-kun.

"Kise-kun."

"Ah, ada apa -ssu?"

"Ini, bento untukmu."

Wajah Kise-kun memerah. "U-uwa, ini bento buatanmu untukku? U-waaaah... _Honto ni arigatou gozaimasuu, aishiteruuuuu~~~_ " teriaknya ceria sambil memelukku erat. Oh- ah-

"K-Kise-kun... A-ano.." ah, bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Jantungkuuuu!

"Ah, gomenasaii-ssuuuu!" Teriaknya kaget sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku berdeham kecil menstabilkan detak jantungku. Lalu kami berangkat bersama.

"Tidak apa kah, berjalan bersebelahan seperti ini, Kise-kun?" Tanyaku risih. Ya, semua orang sedang menatapi kami sekarang.

"Hei, itu kan gadis yang waktu itu."

"Kenapa sih Kise-kun mau sama cewek begitu."

"Lihat betapa culunnya cewek itu."

"Ryouta-kuun, dia diambil cewek seperti itu. Aku jadi kasihan."

Huh, mereka masih belum tahu siapa aku. Biar saja, toh aku sudah biasa. Ditindas pun, aku juga bisa memakai kekerasan.

Beda aku, beda pula Kise-kun. Dia terlihat emosi dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kise-kun?"

"Aku sebal dengan mereka semua -ssu."

"Sudahlah, biar saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya kalau ditindas nanti." Kataku.

Sepanjang perjalanan kekelas pun kami masih menjadi bahan perhatian seluruh siswa siswi. Di kelas pun begitu. Bahkan, ketika aku duduk, ada yang melempariku dengan penghapus hingga kena dahiku.

"Penghapus siapa ini?" Tanyaku, padahal aku sudah tahu ini milik siapa. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oh _well._ " aku menyipitkan mataku sinis. Aku mengguntingi penghapus itu di ujungnya sehingga jadi lancip, dan segera satu siswi berdiri sambil menggebrak meja lalu menghampiriku dan berteriak.

"Itu milikku!"

"Oh, bukankah tadi waktu kutanya tidak ada yang menjawab? Jujurlah saja." Kataku sangat sinis sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam. Aku berdiri dan melempar balik penghapusnya yang sudah kutajamkan itu ke dahinya dengan sangat keras. Dengan segera siswi itu berteriak "auw!" Dengan keras dan memegangi dahinya yang mungkin lebam karena aku jago karate.

"Kalau kamu mau pakai kekerasan, aku juga bisa." Balasku dengan sangat dingin kemudian aku kembali duduk ke tempatku.

Siswi itu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Memang dari awal dia yang memulai. Guru sudah masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Aku menantikan waktu istirahat supaya bisa segera bebas.

.

"Huh, sombong sekali dia!" Teriak salah satu siswi kesal. Yah, salah sendiri cari gara-gara denganku.

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Kise-kun menarik tanganku cepat dan menggeretku berlari bersamanya entah kemana.

"Uwaaa, Kise-kun?"

"Ikut aku -ssu!~"

Kise-kun dan aku terus berlari. Tiga menit kemudian, kami sudah sampai ditempat yang Kise ingin tunjukkan.

Tetapi... Ini tempat dimana aku mau pergi barusan.

"Kise-kun... atap?"

"Makan bento bareng -ssu!~"

Ah, darahku berdesir. Aku akan... Aku makan dengan Kise-kun, dan dia yang mengajakku.

"Baik."

Aku mulai membuka bento ku. Sushi yang kubuat masih terlihat enak. Aku menyomotnya satu dan memakannya.

...Enak juga.

"Uwaaaaaah! Enak -ssu! Kamu benar-benar berbakat memasak, seperti seorang mama -ssu!" Seru Kise-kun sambil melahapi bentoku dengan lahap. Aku langsung tersipu. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan perkataannya.

"Seperti mama? Terus, papanya siapa, Kise-kun?" Godaku dengan wajah yang tampak usil. Kise-kun terlihat kaget dan seketika wajahnya memerah total.

"Enggghhh... Mungkin aku? Hehe~" godanya balik. Ukh, sial! Sekarang aku yang maluuuu! Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Eh

"Kise-kun.."

"Hem?"

 _Slurpt_

Aku menjilat pipi Kise-kun yang ada nasinya. Entah kenapa tubuhku maju-maju sendiri! Tanganku mestinya bisa mengambilnya kan! Lagipula...

Wajah Kise-kun sekarang benar-benar merah seperti darah.

"Ya ampun Kise-kun, cemot noh." Kataku sok polos.

 **BLUSHHH!**

Wajah kami berdua memerah total. Aku berusaha mempertahankan _pokerface_ ku, tetapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Kise-kun... Ayo makan..."

Aku membuat Kise-kun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dia segera melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda selama 10.7 detik.

Sepertinya... Aku sedikit terlalu detil dalam menghitung waktunya.

Kami memasuki suasana hening. Aku kurang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Jadi...

"Kise-kun! Aaa~" aku mengarahkan sumpitku yang terdapat sushi buatanku ke wajahnya. Kise-kun yang wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi sekarang malah jadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"E-eeeh?"

"Makan sajalaah."

"H- _hai_! _Itadakimasuuu... Hap_!"

Kise-kun memakannya dengan lahap, walau awalnya dia malu-malu.

"Mmmm... Enak sekali -ssu~~" Kise-kun seperti anak kecil. Aku gemas melihatnya~

"Ayo, kamu juga, aaaaaammm~~" Kini Kise-kun mengarahkan sumpitnya yang terdapat sushi dari tepak makannya ke wajahku. Aku agak kaget, lalu aku tersenyum. Aku melahap sushinya dengan senang hati.

"Hehe~" gumamku sambil mengunyah sushi ini. Aah, tidak bisa... Pertahananku terhadap Kise-kun sudah meruntuh... Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan sisi sebenarnya dari diriku didepannya...

Acara suap-suapan kami terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu dan langsung tanpa sadar mengucapkannya terang-terangan.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya _undirect kiss_ ya?"

 **JEDUAGH!**

"UHUK UHUK!"

"Kise-kun!"

Argh, aku mengatakan apa tadi?

Aku langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise-kun dan memberinya air. Ya ampun... Wajah Kise-kun memerah lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya memerah dalam hari ini.

"A-aku tak apa kok -ssu... Cuma kaget saja... Hehe~" kata Kise-kun setelah sudah tidak batuk lagi.

 **KRIIIIIING!**

"Ah, waktunya masuk kelas. Ayok kita bereskan semua ini."

"Ah, oke -ssu."

Kami bergegas merapikan kotak _bento_ kami dan menuju ke kelas. Ketika sampai di kelas... Kami disambut dengan tatapan tajam dan aura gelap siswi-siswi di kelas. Haa, masalah buat lo, kalo emang aku sama model. Toh aku juga model, cuma kalian nya aja yang nggak tau seberapa femesnya aku.

Ah, mungkin terlalu sombong.

Aku pura-pura tak tahu dan tetap berjalan saja menuju bangku ku. _lucky,_ mejaku tidak diapa-apakan. Mungkin mereka semua sudah trauma dengan kejadian-kejadian dulu, hihi~

Sedangkan Kise-kun sendiri terlihat ngeri dengan aura tidak mengenakkan dari siswi-siswi dikelas kami. Ketahuilah, Kise-kun. Semua perempuan disekitarmu itu adalah monster.

Ya, aku tidak bisa bilang aku bukan monster sih. Aku sendiri juga.

Tetapi, aku monster dengan jenis yang berbeda dari mereka.

Mereka adalah monster yang menyerangku, sedangkan aku adalah monster yang bertahan.

Wali kelas kami sudah masuk. Setelah disiapkan, wali kelas kami mulai berbicara.

"Jam kali ini akan saya gunakan untuk jam wali kelas. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, kita akan tamasya ke pantai setelah UAS. Nah, jam ini saya minta kalian untuk membuat kelompok 5 orang untuk membuat laporan nantinya. Dan, juga sedikit info yang _sensei_ rasa kalian akan suka, terutama untuk para siswi..."

Kami semua menoleh dan terdiam. Lalu, wali kelas kami berbicara lagi.

"Akan ada dua model yang mengadakan pemotretan pada hari kita bertamasya! Yaitu Kise Ryouta dan Kasako Shiina!"

Para siswi langsung bersorak-sorak sedangkan kami yang bersangkutan hanya membelalakkan mata sedikit tetapi tetap poker face. Kise-kun tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang (aku kan duduk di belakang Kise-kun) dan berkedip padaku. Ah, ya. Kami memang akan mengadakan pemotretan bersama nanti. Itu sudah masuk jadwalku.

Aku agak kaget, lalu aku balas kedipannya itu dengan senyum. Sesaat aura dikelas kami membusuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek-cewek rese ini.

"Uhm, yak, silahkan kalian semua membuat kelompok." Kata wali kelas kami. Dengan demikian, semua anak berpencar untuk mencari kelompok.

"Kise-kun! Sama kami dong yaa!"

"Kise-sama, sama kami saja!"

"Ryouta-kuun!~"

Banyak sekali yang mengajaknya. Kise-kun sampai kewalahan mengatasi mereka semua.

"A-ano... Aku mau... Eeettooo..." Kise-kun menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun mengerti dan segera menjomot tangannya seduktif.

"Maaf, mungkin Kise-kun tidak ingin bersama kalian. Mungkin aku dan Kise-kun akan bersama dengan siswa-siswa yang ada di sana. Ayo, Kise-kun."

Kise-kun langsung memasang wajag lega dan berkata " _Ha'i_!"

Siswi-siswi yang mengajaknya tadi sangat kesal. Sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka. Tapi apa peduliku? Huh. Munafik.

"Anu, _sensei_ lupa mengatakan ini, anak-anak. Tetapi, kalian tidak bisa memasukkan Kise dan anak yang sekarang sedang menggandengnya kedalam kelompok kalian."

"Eh?"

"Lhooooooooooooooooooooooo, kenapa _senseiiii_?" Seru siswi-siswi dikelas serempak.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. Begitu juga Kise-kun. _Sensei_ ini... Jangan bilang dia...

"Lho, bukankah kalian tahu sendiri mereka ada urusan untuk tamasya kita kali ini?"

" _Sen_ -"

"Kalau Kise-kun sih, kita mengerti _sensei_ dia mau _modelling._ Tapi anak itu bu?" Seru salah satu siswi sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Lho, kalian tidak tau ya?"

"Tidak tau apa, sensei?"

"Kalau dia itu-"

.

.

.

 **~T.B.C~**

* * *

Huwaaaaaaaah akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan update juga!

Maaf ya kalo lama, saya jarang ada waktu nih karena kelas 9 ujian terus... huuu...

Ijin hiatus yah :'v gomenasai, sekali lagi!

Kalau tidak keberatan tolong ripiunya- #gtd


End file.
